


Tote tragen keine Karos

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Science Fiction Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McKay braucht einen Privatdetektiv. Die gelben Seiten schicken ihn zu John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tote tragen keine Karos

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dies ist ein AU: Rodney ist ein Computerspezialist und John ein Privatdetektiv!  
> 2\. Erwähnung von Rodney/Beckett in der Vergangenheit  
> 3\. Besten Dank für das Beta an Shendara.  
> 4\. Den Titel habe ich mir bei dem gleichnamigen Film mit Steve Martin „geborgt“.

Dr. Rodney McKay stand im fünften Stock des leicht heruntergekommenen Mietshauses und japste nach Luft. Natürlich wusste er, dass es in San Francisco noch etliche alte Häuser ohne Aufzüge gab – aber bei seinem Glück hatte er natürlich auch prompt eins davon erwischt. Immerhin verkündete das verschnörkelte Schild an der Eingangstür, dass er hier richtig war und die ganzen Treppen nicht umsonst gelaufen war.

______________________  
Detektei John Sheppard  
Ermittlungen aller Art  
Modernste Methoden  
Garantierte Diskretion

______________________

Dennoch kamen ihm langsam Zweifel. Es stimmte zwar, dass er nicht unbedingt Klein&Brewster, die bekannteste Detektei der Stadt, mit den Nachforschungen hatte beauftragen wollen. Denn wenn ihn jemand in deren Glas- und Chrompalast hätte marschieren sehen, hätte er wahrscheinlich gleich einen Aushang ans Schwarze Brett machen können. Deshalb hatte er die Gelben Seiten durchforstet und war bei einer kleinen, unauffälligen Anzeige hängen geblieben. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass das Ganze dermaßen unauffällig war, dass McKay erst einen Moment die Klingel suchen musste, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass John Sheppard tatsächlich einen antiquierten Türklopfer besaß!

Wahrscheinlich schrieb er auch noch mit einer Feder auf Pergament, schoss Rodney durch den Kopf und er wollte gerade umdrehen, als er hinter sich Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen hörte. Das machte seiner Unentschiedenheit ein Ende und er klopfte drei Mal laut und vernehmlich an die Tür.  
Nichts.  
Die Schritte kamen näher und näher und hektisch klopfte er noch einmal.  
„Ja, herein. Die Tür ist doch offen!“, tönte eine Männerstimme von drinnen.  
McKay fiel mit Schwung ins Zimmer hinein, schloss die Tür eiligst hinter sich und drehte sich um. 

Oh Gott! Das sollte eine Detektei sein, die modernste Methoden garantierte? Ungläubig schaute sich Rodney im Zimmer um. Undefinierbar grün-beiges Linoleum auf dem Fußboden und die braunen Möbel mochten in den 60er Jahren mal modern gewesen sein. Dem Schreibtisch gab er noch ein paar Jährchen mehr und unter der Decke hing tatsächlich ein Ventilator, der seine Blütezeit in den Zwanzigern gehabt hatte! Der dunkelhaarige Mann, der in einem Drehstuhl mit Armlehnen lümmelte, die Füße auf der Tischplatte, schien mit seiner lässigen Eleganz geradezu einem Film der 40er Jahre entstiegen zu sein und so meinte Rodney übellaunig: „Philip Marlowe? Wenn ich mich nicht täusche?“ 

Sein Gegenüber ließ ein tiefes, amüsiertes Lachen hören, nahm aber immerhin die Füße vom ordentlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch und setzte sich etwas aufrechter im Sessel hin. Dann verblüffte er Rodney, indem er spöttisch meinte: „Sam Spade, zu Ihren Diensten.“  
„Sie kennen den Malteserfalken?“ Aufgeregt trat Rodney zwei Schritte näher heran.  
„Und Sie kennen Raymond Chandler?“  
„Ich liebe alle seine Romane und die Verfilmung von „The Big Sleep“ mit Bogart war mir die liebste.“  
„Freut mich, dass Sie mich mir Ihrem Lieblingsfilmhelden vergleichen. Welch eine Ehre.“  
„Ehre?“ Rodney kam wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und erinnerte sich daran, warum er herkommen war. Er räusperte sich: „Sind Sie Sheppard?“  
Mit einem Blick nahm Sheppard seinen potentiellen Klienten in Augenschein. Nervös umklammerte er eine Aktentasche, kein Anzug-mit-Krawatte-Typ, wahrscheinlich wollte er seiner Freundin oder Frau hinterher spionieren. Alles wie gehabt, die nächste Miete, wenn sie ins Geschäft kamen. „Yep. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  


„Ich … es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie der Richtige für diesen Fall sind.“ Unbehaglich trat Rodney von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm dieser Sheppard auf Anhieb sympathisch war, hübscher als Bogart mit seinem vierschrötigen Gesicht war er allemal, aber …  
„Ich brauche jemanden, der sich auch mit Technik auskennt“, meinte er zweifelnd.  
„Dann sind Sie bei uns an der richtigen Adresse.“ Sheppard drückte einen Knopf auf der Gegensprechanlage seines Telefons und meinte: „Laura, könnten Sie mal kurz zu uns kommen?“  
„Bin unterwegs, John.“

Eine halbe Minute später öffnete sich eine Tapetentür neben dem Aktenschrank, die Rodney selbstverständlich noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, und eine junge, hübsche Frau betrat den Raum. Wenn noch etwas gefehlt hatte, um den Eindruck eines Film Noir komplett zu machen, dann diese blonde Frau, der Archetypus einer Detektiv-Sekretärin, selbst wenn sie modern in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidet war.  
Meine Herren, sah sie gut aus! Rodney schluckte und beobachtete fasziniert wie sie fast schlendernd auf Sheppards Schreibtisch zuging.  
„Was gibt’s?“ fragte sie ihren Boss, musterte dabei aber Rodney von oben bis unten. Er konnte ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht entnehmen, wie ihr abschließendes Urteil über ihn ausgefallen war.  
„Das ist Laura Cadman, meine Mitarbeiterin. Sie kennt sich mit so ziemlich jedem Computer-System aus, das es gibt. Daneben hat sie in einem früheren Leben auch mal mit Sprengstoff rumgespielt.“ Sheppard warf ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln zu, das sie erwiderte. „Qualifikation genug?“  


Rodney bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand mehr von Computern verstand als er, nur im Sprengstoffbereich war er bereit, Cadmans Fachwissen anzuerkennen Eigentlich hätte er also „Nein“ sagen müssen, denn er hatte nur Sheppards Wort für die Richtigkeit dieser Aussage. Aber die Sekretärin war blond, Sheppard kannte sich bei seinen Lieblingsfilmen aus und das Büro sah so aus, als hätten sie nicht allzu viel Kundschaft. Man hätte es Rodney kaum zugetraut, wenn man ihn an seinem Arbeitsplatz despotisch schalten und walten sah, aber privat hatte er ein ziemlich weiches Herz und schon als Kind immer wieder streunende Katzen mit Heim gebracht, um sie aufzupäppeln. Rodney wusste nicht, warum ihn Sheppard jetzt ausgerechnet and Bogey erinnerte, seinen schwarzen Lieblingskater in all den Jahren, aber es war so.  
Ehe er Zeit hatte, seine Entscheidung rational zu durchdenken, und womöglich zu einem anderen Ergebnis zu kommen, sagte er schon: „Also gut.“

Sheppard wies mit zwei Fingern auf den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. „Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mister …?“  
„Doktor. Doktor Rodney McKay.“  
Während sich sein zukünftiger Klient leicht umständlich hinsetzte, weil er mit der etwas überdimensionierten Aktentasche kämpfte, betrachtete Sheppard ihn genauer. Laura verfehlte praktisch nie ihre Wirkung auf männliche Klienten und bei Dr. McKay war das nicht anders gewesen. Er hatte Laura mal gefragt, ob es sie nicht störe, dass er sie manchmal nur zu diesem Zweck hereinrufen würde, aber sie hatte ihm lachend versichert, dass sie ein großes Mädchen sei und wüsste wie die Welt liefe. Und wenn alle nach dem Motto „Sex sells“ handelten, warum sollten sie sich dem Patentrezept verschließen?  


Neben der Bewunderung für Laura fiel Sheppard aber auch auf, wie unruhig sein Klient war. Schon zwei Mal hatte er sich zur Tür umgeschaut, dann wedelte er mit seinem Finger hektisch zwischen Laura und der Tür hin und her und fragte: „Können Sie die Tür nicht irgendwie abschließen? Ich meine, so kann ja jeder einfach reinmarschieren. Und wenn mich, trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen jemand verfolgt haben sollte – und ich sagen Ihnen, ich bin vorsichtig gewesen! – nicht umsonst habe ich genügend Filme angeschaut, in denen die Dummköpfe es an den einfachsten Vorsichtsregeln haben scheitern lassen. Zum Beispiel würde ich nie in den Keller gehen, wenn das Licht im ganzen Haus wegen einer Störung ausgefallen ist, denn …“

„Doktor McKay? Warum sind Sie hier?“, unterbrach ihn Sheppard, der nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen zurückhalten konnte, rigoros. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und das war etwas Interessanteres als eine Scheidungssache.  
Rodney schnappte nach Luft, setzte sich aufrecht hin und meinte: „Richtig. Richtig. Uhm … wie wär’s mit der Tür?“  
Mit einem Nicken gab Sheppard Laura ein Zeichen, die Tür abzuschließen. Sie brachte den Schlüssel mit, ließ ihn in lasziv in Rodneys Schoss fallen und erkundigte sich: „Nun zufrieden?“  
„So zufrieden, wie man in so einem wenig gesicherten Büro sein kann“, erwiderte Rodney schnippisch, fummelte den Schlüssel zwischen seinen Beinen, wo er hingerutscht war, hervor und legte ihn demonstrativ auf den Schreibtisch. Er stellte auch seine Aktentasche auf den Tisch, öffnete sie, holte ein Laptop heraus, fuhr es hoch, suchte eine Datei und drehte den Bildschirm dann so, dass Sheppard und Cadman das Bild sehen konnten. 

„Das ist Carson, ein Arbeitskollege von mir. Seit ein paar Wochen, Monaten, keine Ahnung wie lange schon – aufgefallen ist es mir vor ein paar Wochen zum ersten Mal – benimmt er sich merkwürdig.“  
„Merkwürdig?“, fragte Sheppard nach, der einen fröhlich lächelnden, etwa vierzig Jahre alten Mann mit warmen Augen sah, der in keinster Weise merkwürdig ausschaute.  
„Er … er beendet Telefongespräche abrupt, wenn jemand das Zimmer betritt. Er hat niemals mehr Zeit etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen. Nicht, dass wir viel gemeinsam unternehmen, aber früher hat er mich wenigstens dann und wann gefragt. Er klickt Seiten im Computer plötzlich weg, verlässt die Arbeitsstelle zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten …“ 

„Ist er verheiratet?“, mischte sich die Sekretärin ein.  
„Haben Sie etwa Interesse an ihm?“, schoss Rodney zurück.  
Er bekam ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Nein, ich wollte nur die Hypothese entkräften, ob er a) einer vermutet untreuen Ehefrau hinterher spioniert oder b) eine Geliebte hat, die er vor einer Ehefrau verheimlichen will.“  
„Oh. Ja. Natürlich.“ Man sah richtig, wie Rodneys Gehirn arbeitete. Nach einem Augenblick schüttelte er den Kopf. „Eher nicht. Das passt alles nicht zusammen. Und das Wichtigste habe ich Ihnen noch nicht gesagt: Seit drei Tagen ist er verschwunden.“  
„Verschwunden?“, echote Sheppard.  
„Was ist an verschwunden missverständlich?“  
„Nun, es gibt verschwunden mit Abschiedsbrief und der nur mäßig verschlüsselten Warnung ja keine Nachforschungen anzustellen, was aber in Wahrheit nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass der Absender gefunden werden möchte. Es gibt aber auch gewaltsam verschwunden mit verwüsteter Wohnung und Blutspuren und allem, was dazu gehört“, führte Sheppard aus. 

Rodney schluckte sichtbar. „Blutspuren?“  
„Soll vorkommen“, mischte sich Cadman ein, die es genoss McKay aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  
Rodney schluckte schwer. Alles, was mit Blut zusammenhing war er schon immer lieber aus dem Weg gegangen, aber er riss sich zusammen und antwortete: „Nein. Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Gewalt. Er ist aber seit drei Tagen nicht zur Arbeit gekommen. Auf dem Handy kann ich ihn nicht erreichen, meine Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter hat er nicht beantwortet und niemand weiß, wo ich ihn finden kann.“  
„Hat er Anverwandte?“  
„Eine Mutter, die in Schottland wohnt. Die wird das aber erst am Sonntag mitbekommen, wenn ihr Sohn nicht wie vereinbart anruft. Seine Schildkröten habe ich übrigens gefüttert, da ich einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung habe“, fügte Rodney noch zusammenhangslos hinzu. 

„Na, dann sind ja wenigstens die Viecher versorgt.“ Als Dr. McKay ihn nur böse anschaute, wurde Sheppard wieder sachlich. „Wo arbeiten Sie und Carson?“  
„Wir arbeiten beide bei der SERCOM. Carson in der medizinischen Forschung und ich im IT-Bereich.“  
„SERCOM, das ist der größte Hersteller für Impfstoffe und Seren aller Art hier in der Stadt, nicht wahr?“, sinnierte Sheppard, und schlug ein Firmenverzeichnis auf. Das hörte sich schon verdammt spannend an. „Wissen Sie, ob er an etwas Geheimen gearbeitet hat?“, erkundigte er sich, während er den Eintrag über die SERCOM überflog.  
„Fast alle Sachen bei der SERCOM unterliegen einer sehr hohen Geheimhaltungsstufe, schließlich schläft die Konkurrenz nicht. Es ist in den letzen Monaten aber nichts Neues hinzugekommen. Jedenfalls nichts, von dem er mir erzählt hätte.“ 

Sheppard konnte schlecht einschätzen, wie eng die beiden Männer befreundet waren, ob dieser Carson Dr. McKay wirklich alles erzählen würde. Andererseits hatte er offensichtlich einen Schlüssel zur Wohnung. „Seit wann haben Sie den Schlüssel?“, fragte Sheppard, dem plötzlich der Gedanke gekommen war, dass Carson vielleicht mit Absicht verschwunden war, aber seine Tiere versorgt wissen wollte.  
„Schon seit Jahren.“  
Das sprach also nicht für seine Theorie.  
„Glauben Sie, dass sein Verschwinden mit seinem Beruf zusammenhängt?“, fragte Laura.  
„Hey, deswegen bin ich hier! Sie sollen das herausfinden. Das können Sie doch, oder?“ Worin bestand wohl sonst der Sinn einen Detektiv zu engagieren? Manche Leute konnten Fragen stellen …  
„Dazu brauchen wir aber wesentlich mehr Anhaltpunkte. Bisher habe ich von Carson nur einen Vornamen und einen Beruf. Wenn wir ihn finden wollen, muss ich aber alles über ihn wissen“, gab Sheppard zu bedenken. 

„Wie viel wird mich das kosten?“, wollte Rodney wissen.  
„Ich bekomme dreihundert Dollar pro Tag plus Spesen.“  
„Dreihundert Dollar?“  
„Das ist ein magerer Stundenlohn, wenn ich dafür zehn, zwölf Stunden arbeiten muss.“  
Rodney schnaubte abschätzig. „Na klar, weil es ja auch sooo anstrengend ist, mit einem Kaffee in der Hand, vom Auto aus, ein Haus zu observieren.“  
„Dr. McKay, Sie scheinen eindeutig zu viel fernzusehen“, lachte Sheppard. 

Rodney seufzte tief auf. Es half alles nichts. Carsons Verschwinden ließ ihm keine Ruhe und er selbst wusste nicht mehr weiter. Der Preis war zwar hoch aber, die beiden sahen nicht völlig inkompetent aus und ob er sich noch einmal überwinden könnte, eine andere Detektei aufzusuchen, bezweifelte er.  
Deshalb meinte er: „Okay, abgemacht“ und rief eine neue Datei am Computer auf. Vor Sheppards fasziniertem Blick erschien Dr. Carson Becketts Lebenslauf, einschließlich seiner Jugend in Schottland. Ein Weiterblättern lieferte Dutzende von Photos, Photokopien von Diplomen und etliche eingescannte Zeitungsausschnitte, in denen Dr. Beckett für irgendein Forschungsergebnis einen Preis und einen Händedruck vom Gouverneur bekam. Langsam setzte sich für Sheppard das Bild eines sehr angesehenen Forschers zusammen, der in seinem Fach eindeutig einer der Besten zu sein schien.  
Was er allerdings aus der Tatsache machen sollte, dass Dr. McKay diese ganzen Dokumente über einen Arbeitskollegen auf seinem Rechner hatte, wusste er noch nicht. 

„Gut“, meinte Sheppard nachdem er alles durchgelesen hatte. „Falls wir miteinander ins Geschäft kommen, dann sollten wir in seiner Wohnung mit der Suche anfangen. Vielleicht finden wir dort einen Anhaltspunkt.“  
„Aber ich habe doch schon …“  
„Ein Außenstehender sieht oftmals ganz andere Dinge, als jemand, der die Wohnung kennt“, dämmte Sheppard den Protest ein.  
Das leuchtete Rodney ein und er nickte. „Okay.“  
Nun, er hatte sich entschieden, Sheppard in die ganzen privaten Sachen einzuweihen, dann sollte er auch den letzten Schritt gehen und ihn offiziell für diesen Fall verpflichten. „Sie sind engagiert.“  
Rodney hatte ein Unwirklichkeitsgefühl als er jetzt die Papiere ausfüllte, die den Detektiv mit dem Fall betrauten. Bisher hatte er das nur im Fernsehen gesehen und jetzt steckte er auf einmal mitten drin. Schwungvoll setzte er seine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Da Rodney sehr tatendurstig war und den unbestimmten Eindruck hatte, dass Zeit in diesem Fall eine entscheidende Rolle spielen könnte, willigte Sheppard ein, ihn noch an diesem Abend in Carsons Wohnung zu begleiten. Sheppard hielt zwar nicht allzu viel davon, Kunden aktiv mit in den Fall einzubeziehen, sollte Dr. Beckett aber in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause zurückgekehrt sein, würde McKays Anwesenheit sehr hilfreich sein.  


Er zog sich mit Laura eine halbe Stunde in das angrenzende Zimmer zurück und ließ Rodney mit einem Kaffee – hervorragendem Filterkaffee und nicht diese dünne, braune Auflösbrühe – und ein paar Zeitungen zurück. Was der Kaffee gut war, waren die Zeitungen langweilig, alles Sportzeitschriften und davon noch neunzig Prozent Football. Rodney sah sich stattdessen ein wenig im Büro um. Es hatte zwar eine sehr persönliche Note durch die zusammengewürfelten Möbelstücke, aber über den Besitzer gab es nicht viel preis. Keine Diplome, die die Wände schmückten, keine Photos von Sheppard oder Cadman, keine Postkarten, die sie von irgendwo her geschickt bekommen hatten. Eine große Straßenkarte der USA schmückte die Wand neben der Tür, aber auch dort war nichts mit Fähnchen oder Reißzwecken markiert. Die Schränke ließen sich nicht öffnen und so beendete Rodney seine Wanderung und arbeitete an einem der unzähligen Dokumente, welche er auf seinem Rechner hatte.

„Okay, dann können wir los“, teilte ihm Sheppard ein halbe Stunde später mit. Er hatte jetzt eine schwarze Lederjacke übergezogen und Rodney musste erneut denken, was für ein attraktiver Mann er war. „Wo haben Sie Ihren Wagen geparkt?“  
Entsetzt schaute Rodney ihn an. „Ich bin doch nicht mit dem Auto gekommen! Das ist doch viel zu auffällig. Ich habe mich dem öffentlichen Transportsystem anvertraut und bin bis zur Ecke Washington Street gekommen, den Rest bin ich gelaufen.“ Leider. Rodney war es gar nicht mehr so richtig bewusst gewesen, wie lang ein Kilometer sein konnte.  
„Gut, dann nehmen wir meinen Wagen und ich bringe Sie anschließend nach Hause.“ 

Sheppard fuhr einen unauffälligen, alten Honda, was Rodney sehr beruhigte, denn er hatte sich schon in Magnums knallroten Ferrari vor Carsons Apartment vorfahren gesehen. So war es wesentlich besser.  
Auf der Fahrt zu Carsons Wohnung stellte Sheppard jede Menge Fragen. Er wollte wissen, wo Carson zuletzt im Urlaub gewesen war, wie oft er nach Schottland flog, welche Hobbys er hatte, ob er plötzlich angefangen hätte eine Fremdsprache zu erlernen, ob er Rodney eventuell gesagt hatte, dass er sich eine Waffe zugelegt hatte, usw.  
„Ja klar, Carson wird der nächste James Bond und übt schon mal dafür“, murmelte Rodney mehr für sich, als für Sheppard.  
„Da hat er als Schotte doch gar keine so schlechten Karten“, nahm Sheppard den Zwischenruf dennoch auf.  
„Sean Connery. Ich weiß. Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind auch noch Bond-Fan?“ Das wurde ja immer besser! Denn Carson hatte immer gesagt, er solle ihn damit in Ruhe lassen, er hätte nichts für so einen übertriebenen Unsinn übrig.  
„Ja. Mit Connery als Lieblingsbond“, nickte Sheppard.  
Rodney warf Sheppard ein begeistertes Lächeln zu. 

Sie bogen in die Tiefgarage von Carsons Wohnung ein, fuhren mit dem Aufzug in den zweiten Stock und vorsichtig drehte Rodney den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Bis gestern hatte er sich gar nichts dabei gedacht, in Carsons Apartment nach dem Rechten zu sehen, jetzt kam er sich fast wie ein Einbrecher vor.  
Die beiden Männer betraten die Diele, Rodney knipste das Licht an und Sheppard riss schwungvoll die Tür zum Wohnschlafraum auf. Doch es sah noch alles so aus, wie bei Rodneys letztem Besuch. Keine umgeworfenen Möbel oder durchwühlten Schränke, selbst die Zeitschriftenstapel auf dem Tisch waren noch genau an ihrem Platz. Es war ein absolut durchschnittliches Apartment, in dem nur der große Käfig für die Schildkröten, der auf dem Boden stand, aus dem Rahmen fiel.  


„Nein, hier ist in der Zwischenzeit niemand gewesen“, schüttelte Rodney den Kopf. „Alles sieht noch genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal.“  
„Dann fangen wir an.“ Sheppard schaute bereits eifrig in einige Schubladen der kleinen Einbauküche.  
„Was suchen wir?“  
„Irgendetwas, das Ihnen nicht zu Carson zu passen scheint“, gab Sheppard eine sehr vage Antwort.  
„Sehr hilfreich!“, ätzte Rodney, begann aber ebenfalls, Schranktüren zu öffnen.

Nach über drei Stunden mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass die Wohnung nichts enthielt, was auffällig gewesen wäre. Keine Durchschläge von irgendwelchen mysteriösen Rechnungen, keine zerrissenen Kopien von verdächtigen Faxen, keine Notizen zu rätselhaften Gesprächen, keine Flugscheine oder Fremdwährungen, abgesehen von den schottischen Pfund, die sie in einer Reisetasche gefunden hatten. Nichts. Es gab keine Erklärung darauf, warum sich Carson nervös benehmen sollte oder warum er plötzlich verschwunden war. 

Sheppard ließ sich ermattet auf einen der beiden Sessel fallen. „Ich fürchte, dann müssen wir die Antwort in der SERCOM suchen“, seufzte er.  
„Da habe ich mich auch schon um…“ Als er Sheppards Augenbrauen noch oben wandern sah, beendete er den Satz anders als geplant. „Richtig. Die Sache mit den vier Augen.“ 

Sheppard nickte nur und fragte: „Ist es schwierig einen Fremden mit in die SERCOM zu nehmen? Ich meine, wie viele Mitarbeiter haben Sie?“  
„Allein hier am Firmsitz in San Francisco ungefähr fünftausend, dann noch mal weitere fünftausend in aller Welt“, lieferte McKay sofort die Zahlen.  
„Also bei Fünftausend, können sie einen doch gar nicht persönlich kennen, oder?“  
„Nur die, die schon länger da sind. Aber Sie haben Recht, die Fluktuation ist hoch, da sollte es kein Problem sein, zumindest bis in den Bürotrakt zu kommen. Die Labors sind natürlich eine ganz andere Sache. Deren Sicherheitsstufe ist wesentlich höher. Zu denen, in denen mit lebenden Viren und Bakterien geforscht wird, habe selbst ich nur nach aufwändiger Anmeldung Zutritt.“  


„Dann konzentrieren wir uns fürs Erste auf Becketts Büro. Soll ich ein Reporter sein?“  
„Reporter?“ Entsetzt schaute Rodney ihn an. „Die SERCOM hasst Publicity! Da läuft nichts mit Öffentlichkeit, außer den paar Werbespots, die sie selber produziert hat. Sie kennen doch bestimmt das Baby, das noch so blöd grinst, obwohl man es gerade impft?”  
Sheppard lachte. „Also kein Reporter. – Reinigungspersonal?“  
„Nein. Nein. Nein!“ Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung brachte Rodney den Detektiv zum Schweigen. Dann schnipste er mit den Fingern. „Ich hab’s! Radek!“  
„Wer oder was ist Radek?“  
„Ein anderer Kollege von mir, mit dem ich befreundet bin. Und wenn ich Radek bitte, wird der uns bestimmt mal für eine halbe Stunde seinen Mitarbeiterausweis an Sie ausleihen. Kommen Sie!“

„Rodney, Ihr Eifer in Ehren, aber ich denke, wir sind wesentlich unauffälliger, wenn wir dort morgen zu ganz normalen Arbeitszeiten auftauchen, als wenn wir jetzt um“, Sheppard konsultierte seine Uhr, „… null Uhr achtundfünfzig anmarschieren. Und Radek … “  
„Pah, Radek macht das nichts aus“, wischte Rodney den einen Einwand weg. „Aber mit der SERCOM könnten Sie Recht haben. Obwohl dort natürlich auch nachts gearbeitet ist, ist es tagsüber wesentlich einfacher, im Gewühl unentdeckt zu bleiben. Also schön, sehen wir morgen weiter.“  
„Kommen Sie, ich fahre Sie heim.“ 

Rodney warf den Schildkröten noch eine Handvoll Salat in ihren Käfig, dann folgte er Sheppard. Er schloss gerade die Tür von außen zu, als die Wohnungstür gegenüber aufging. 

„Doktor McKay!“ Eine etwa siebzigjährige Dame, mit einem kleinen Hund auf dem Arm, stand in der Tür und schaute Rodney fragend an.  
„Mrs. Willford … Hi. Ich … äh … ich habe nur nach den Schildkröten geschaut.“  
„Das ist nett von Ihnen, mein Junge. Aber Sie wissen doch, dass ich auch einen Schlüssel habe.“  
„Ja, ja, natürlich. Also dann …“ Rodney wollte losmarschieren.  
Mrs. Willford machte einen Schritt in den Flur hinein. „Oder sind Sie vielleicht wieder mit dem lieben Carson zusammen? Es hat mir so Leid getan, als das damals auseinander ging.“ Sie verfrachtete ihr Hündchen von der linken in die rechte Ellenbeuge und schaute Rodney gespannt an.  
Rodney warf einen panischen Blick auf Sheppard, denn an dem Satz war wohl nichts misszuverstehen, und das war ein Aspekt, den Rodney bisher noch mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte. Doch Sheppard grinste nur undurchsichtig.  
„Nein. Mrs. Willford. Carson und ich sind zwar immer noch Freunde, gute Freunde, mehr aber nicht.“ Dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Ist Carson denn … ich meine, hat Carson denn in letzter Zeit mal jemanden mitgebracht? Sie wissen schon …“ Wenn sie schon freiwillig den Spitzel machte, konnte man es ja auch mal ausnutzen, zumal wenn es vielleicht um Leben und Tod ging.  
„Nein. Der arme Junge ist immer so allein. Kein Wunder, dass er da laufend arbeitet.“ 

„Wissen Sie, wann er wieder zurückkommt?“, mischte sich Sheppard ein, dem Rodneys Strategie gefiel. Es war erstaunlich, was Nachbarn meist so alles wussten.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte Mrs. Willford Rodneys Begleitung. „Wer sind Sie denn?“  
„Das ist Sh … John. John ist mein neuer Freund.“ Er legte Sheppard eine Hand auf den Arm. Freund war auch noch schlimm genug, aber wenn sie herausfand, dass Sheppard ein Detektiv war, konnten sie auch eine Annonce in der New York Times schalten.  
Sheppard verblüffte Rodney, indem er ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte: „Ja, wir sind jetzt zusammen.“  
Schön wär’s, rauschte durch Rodneys Kopf. Dann besann er sich wieder, sagte sich, dass Sheppard allenfalls Material für einen One-Night-Stand wäre, denn dort zählte Aussehen mehr als Köpfchen.  


Er riss sich zusammen und wandte sich an Mrs. Willford: „Und deshalb will ich auch unbedingt Carson sehen. Wissen Sie, wann er wieder kommt?“  
„Er hat mir nichts gesagt.“ Das kam spitzer als erwartet raus, wahrscheinlich ärgerte sie sich heute noch, dass Carson nicht mitteilsamer gewesen war.  
Sheppard schaltete sein schönes Lächeln an und fragte fast schüchtern bei Mrs. Willford an: „Könnten Sie uns einen ganz großen Gefallen tun? Rufen Sie Rodney an, wenn Carson wieder da ist?“  
Mrs. Willford schien gegen dieses Lächeln nicht immun zu sein, denn ihre verkniffenen Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder, und sie entgegnete selbst mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Aber sicher doch. Ich habe doch Dr. McKays Nummer noch.“  
Rodney rollte mit den Augen, aber nur so, dass Sheppard es sehen konnte, dann verabschiedeten sie sich endgültig.

Wieder im Wagen meinte Sheppard: „Die ist zuverlässiger als jede Überwachungskamera.“  
Gnädigerweise bohrte Sheppard aber nicht mehr in der Sache mit Carson und ihm herum, sondern sie besprachen, wie sie am nächsten Tag vorgehen wollten. So trennten sie sich in bestem Einvernehmen eine Viertelstunde später vor Rodneys Apartmenthaus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sie trafen Radek am nächsten Morgen in einem kleinen Café, etliche Querstraßen von der SERCOM entfernt. Rodney stellte den schmächtigen, kleinen Mann, der laufend seine Brille auf die Nase schob, als Dr. Zelenka vor. Sheppard hätte das nie gedacht, wenn er ihm so auf der Straße begegnet wäre.  
Dr. Zelenka war mindestens ebenso beunruhigt über Carsons Verschwinden wie Rodney. Die Tatsache, dass Rodney einen Detektiv eingeschaltet hatte, schien seine Befürchtungen noch zu verstärken. Immerhin war er sofort bereit, Sheppard für ein paar Stunden seine Magnetkarte, die ihm freien Zutritt zu den öffentlichen Gebäuden der SERCOM geben würde, auszuleihen. 

„Sie werden Carson doch wieder finden, ja?“ Mit bittendem Blick schaute er Sheppard an, während er nervös mit seinem Kaffeebecher spielte.  
Sheppard hoffte nur, dass Dr. Beckett auch wusste, was er an diesen beiden Kollegen hatte, die bereit waren, für ihn ihre eigene Karriere zu gefährden und in Rodneys Fall, auch noch finanzielle Verpflichtungen zu übernehmen. Denn bevor sie das Café betreten hatten, hatte er Rodney gebeten, ihm einen kleinen Vorschuss zu geben und Rodney hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sein Scheckbuch gezückt.  
„Irgendeine Spur gibt es immer“, beruhigte ihn Sheppard, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nicht ganz richtig war. Wenn man nur hoch genug hinausging, war es durchaus möglich, Menschen auch spurlos verschwinden zu lassen. Er hoffte nur, dass Dr. Beckett sich mit niemanden aus dieser Etage eingelassen hatte, sondern sich das Ganze im Endeffekt doch noch als eine persönliche Angelegenheit herausstellen würde.  
„Ich werde hier warten, bis Sie wieder zurück sind. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück.“  
„Danke, Dr. Zelenka.“  
„Ja, danke, Radek“, schickte Rodney noch rasch in Zelenkas Richtung, ehe er Sheppard folgte. 

Sheppards Annahme, dass tagsüber so ein reger Betrieb herrschte, dass eine Person mehr oder weniger, die noch dazu über eine gültige Magnetkarte verfügte, gar nicht auffiel, stellte sich als richtig heraus. Ohne Schwierigkeiten gelangten sie in Carsons Büro. Da Rodneys Kopfnicken und unfreundliches „Guten Morgen“, so knapp und abweisend geklungen hatte, hatte sie auch niemand aufgehalten, um sich zu erkundigen, wer seine Begleitung war.  


Leider hatte Carson alle seine Schränke und Schubladen ordentlich abgeschlossen, aber zum ersten Mal konnte Rodney beobachten, dass er wirklich mit einem Detektiv unterwegs war. Sheppard zog ein Bund mit Dietrichen aus der Jackentasche und in wenigen Minuten hatte er alle Schlösser geknackt. Sie konnten mit der Sucherei beginnen.  
Es war genauso frustrierend wie in Carsons Apartment. Nichts aber auch gar nichts, schien aus dem Rahmen des Gewöhnlichen herauszufallen. Die Schränke und Schubladen enthielten nur Schreibmaterialien, einen Vorrat an Schokolade, an dem sich Rodney gleich mal bediente, sauber beschriftete Aktenordner, die aber nur Materialanforderungen oder Berichte über so spannende Sachen wie ein abgelehntes Grippemittel enthielten. Nichts, das auch nur andeutungsweise brisant gewesen wäre.

Nach einer halben Stunde saß Sheppard nachdenklich in Carsons Schreibtischstuhl und malte ebenfalls Kringel auf die Schreibtischunterlage, die auch von Dr. Beckett schon über und über mit Blumen, Männchen, geometrischen Formen und Zahlen bekritzelt worden war.  
Plötzlich stutzte er. 7751 – 16640. Diese Zahlen kamen ihm irgendwie bekannt vor! Alle anderen lasen sich eher wie typische Telefonnummern, die Carson beim Telefonieren mitgeschrieben hatte, aber diese Zahlenkombination ließ irgendetwas in Sheppards Kopf klingeln. Aber was? Sheppard fühlte, dass er ganz nah dran war, aber je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, desto mehr schien sich ihm die Lösung zu entziehen. Verdammt! 

„Nichts“, seufzte Rodney, der sogar in den Taschen von Carsons Laborkitteln nachgesehen hatte. „Gar nichts.“  
Sheppard winkte Rodney heran. „Sagen Sie, Rodney, sagen Ihnen diese Zahlen etwas?“ Er tippte mit dem Kugelschreiber auf die Zahlenreihe. „Ist das vielleicht eine Nummer aus dem Hochsicherheitsbereich?“  
„Nein. Das sind alles ellenlange Dinger, die Kombinationen aus Ziffern und Buchstaben enthalten. Diese Zahl sagt mir nichts. Vielleicht eine Kontonummer?“  
„So sieht auch keine Kontonummer aus. Sehr merkwürdig. Aber wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier verschwinden bevor noch jemand misstrauisch wird.“  
Sheppard riss das oberste Blatt von Carsons Schreibtischunterlage ab und steckte es ein. „Die anderen Nummern, die noch drauf sind, werde ich im Büro durch den Computer jagen. Vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch etwas.“ 

Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie wieder bei Radek im Café und mussten ihm von ihrem Misserfolg berichten, wenngleich John versuchte Optimismus zu verbreiten, dass der Computer doch noch etwas ausspucken würde.  
„Tja, da werden wir dann wohl mal wieder arbeiten gehen müssen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich heute konzentrieren soll“, schimpfte Rodney. „Ach, nein, das ist doch nicht wahr, jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu schneien!“ Anklagend wies er mit seinem Zeigfinger auf die bodentiefen Fenster des Cafés durch die hindurch man sehen konnte, dass der Regen tatsächlich dabei war, in Schnee überzugehen. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Nasse Schuhe, Erkältungsgefahr, hustende Mitmenschen und eine Virenkonzentration in den Büros, die widerlich ist. Ich werde mich bestimmt …“  
„Rodney!“, unterbrach Sheppard ihn begeistert. „Sie sind ein Genie!“  
„Ich weiß … aber?“  
„Die Zahlen, Schnee! Jetzt weiß ich wofür sie stehen!“ Sheppard nahm wieder Platz und die beiden anderen Männer mit ihm. Sheppard beugte sich vor und fast mit Verschwörerstimme flüsterte er nun: „McMurdo!“ 

Radek schaute Rodney an, der schaute Radek an, dann wandten sie sich beide dem Detektiv zu.  
„Die Arktisstation?“, fragte Zelenka zaghaft.  
„77 Grad 51 Minuten und 166 Grad 40 Minuten, das sind in der Tat die Koordinaten von Mac Town!“, rief John begeistert. Als ihn die beiden Wissenschaftler fragend anschauten, fügte er ruhiger hinzu: „Das ist der Spitzname von McMurdo.“  
„Und das wissen Sie so genau, weil …?“, wollte Rodney verblüfft wissen. Denn wie viele Leute liefen schon mit den genauen Längen- und Breitengraden für eine Arktisstation im Kopf herum?  
Jetzt schaute Sheppard unbehaglich und gestand: „Ich bin da mal gewesen.“ Wäre er nicht so vorlaut damit herausgeplatzt, wäre er jetzt nicht in Erklärungsnotstand. Aber Rodneys und Zelenkas offensichtliche Enttäuschung und dann der plötzliche Geistesblitz hatten ihn unvorsichtig gemacht.

„In McMurdo? Aber … da kommen nur Wissenschaftler und Militärs hin“, gab Dr. Zelenka zu bedenken.  
„Air Force. Helikopterflüge“, lieferte Sheppard widerwillig die Information, auf die die beiden Wissenschaftler gespannt warten.  


Air Force? Helikopter? McKay konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm für einen Augenblick der Mund offen stand. Dann musste John Sheppard ja … richtig intelligent sein! Viel klüger als ein gescheiterter Footballspieler, für den Rodney ihn bisher – wie er sich beschämt eingestand – gehalten hatte. Der Mann musste mehr auf dem Kasten haben, als er vermutet hatte. Andererseits, McMurdo war wohl für einen Air Force Menschen nicht gerade ein Karrieresprungbrett. Das und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Lebensunterhalt jetzt mit diesem drittklassigen Detektivbüro verdiente, ließen auf einen dunklen Punkt in seiner Karriere schließen. Rodneys Neugier war entfacht, doch ehe er etwas Ungeschicktes in der Richtung fragen konnte, lenkte Zelenka ihn ab.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit nach McMurdo zu kommen?“  
„Klar, Radek, wir buchen eine Fahrt auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff und schippern die nächsten vier Wochen dort runter, während wir Pinguine knipsen und Eisberge anstaunen“, beschied ihm Rodney schnippisch.  
Sheppard passte die überhebliche Art und Weise, in der McKay mit seinem Kollegen sprach, nicht, aber da der sich wohl zu wehren wusste, mischte er sich nicht ein.  
Rodney erntete für seinen dämlichen Vorschlag nämlich drei tschechische Wörter, die dem Tonfall nach nur bitterböse gemeint sein konnten. Dann meinte Radek betont liebenswürdig: „Nein, Rodney, ich hatte gedacht, dass du dir einen Hundeschlitten leihst.“  
Rodney plusterte sich auf und Sheppard mischte sich ein, ehe es in ein Streitgespräch ausarten konnte. Die beiden Wissenschaftler mochten daran gewöhnt sein, er aber nicht. „Wir könnten versuchen, mit einem Versorgungsflug mitzukommen. Die gibt es regelmäßig von Christchurch in Neuseeland aus. Aber ich denke mal, zu derart drastischen Maßnahmen sollten wir erst in allerletzter Instanz greifen. Ich versuche mal alte Beziehungen spielen zu lassen. Mal sehen, was ich herausfinden kann.“ 

Dem war nichts entgegen zu setzen und Kreuzfahrtschiffe und Hundeschlitten wurden fürs Erste ad acta gelegt. Die beiden Doktoren verabschiedeten sich noch einmal von Sheppard und der versprach, Rodney zurückzurufen, sobald er etwas Neues wusste.  
Laut über Amundsen, Scott, Shackelton und deren Südpolexpeditionen diskutierend, verließen die beiden Wissenschaftler das Café. Sheppard kehrte in sein Büro zurück. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Einen ganzen Tag saß Rodney wie auf heißen Kohlen, mehrmals stand er nur Millimeter davor, den Telefonhörer abzunehmen und Sheppard anzurufen. Was brauchte der Mann denn so lange? Falls Carson in McMurdo war, dann sollte das bei einer derart kleinen Gemeinde doch kein Problem sein, das auch herauszufinden. Selbst wenn die Station im Sommer, und auf der Südhalbkugel war gerade Sommer, wie Rodney sich erinnerte, mit tausend Personen voll besetzt war, musste nach einer Weile doch jeder jeden kennen. McKay hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, die Webcam der Antarktis-Station rauszusuchen und sich das Wetter dort anzuschauen, für den Fall, dass es wirklich unumgänglich werden würde, dort hinzufliegen. Neun Grad unter Null, Nebel, Windstärke fünf. Nichts, was ihn reizte. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an die Monate, die er für die SERCOM in Sibirien hatte verbringen müssen. Das hatte ihm gereicht.  


Was aber sollte Carson dort machen, falls er wirklich da hin gereist war? Er war doch weder Glaziologe noch Meteorologe. Er war in der medizinischen Forschung tätig!  
Und falls er nicht dort war, was hatten dann die Koordinaten auf seinem Schreibtisch zu bedeuten? McKay war ja bereit, bis zu einem gewissen Maß an Zufälle zu glauben, aber das war zu genau, um ein Zufall zu sein. So versuchte er nochmals vergeblich Carsons Handy zu kontaktieren und hinterließ die tausendste Nachricht auf Carsons Anrufbeantworter, ihn dringend zurück zu rufen.

Mehr schlecht als recht brachte Rodney seinen Arbeitstag zu Ende. Sein gesamtes Personal war mehr als erleichtert, als er gegen fünf missmutig verkündete, dass er jetzt nach Hause gehen würde. 

Doch dort war die Versuchung, Sheppard anzurufen, noch größer als im Büro. Grummelnd ging Rodney zu seinem Tiefkühlschrank, holte eine Pizza raus und schmiss sie in die Mikrowelle. Jede Minuten schaute er auf die Uhr, um zu sehen, ob sie schon fertig war. Dann gestand er sich ein, dass er nicht nur auf die Pizza wartete.  
Konnte Sheppard denn nicht endlich mal was von sich hören lassen? So lange konnte es doch gar nicht dauern, einen Anruf zu führen! Wahrscheinlich hatte Miss Cadman den Stecker nicht in die Steckdose gesteckt und jetzt wunderten sie und Sheppard sich schon seit Stunden, warum sie kein Freizeichen in der Leitung hatten.  
Rodney stöhnte auf. Er war ungerecht. Verflucht ungerecht. Er war ja schon sonst nicht die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, da gab er sich keinen Illusionen hin, aber wenn die Menschheit so blöde war, war es auch schwierig, nett zu sein. Aber heute war er unausstehlich. Er merkte es selbst – und das sollte schon etwas heißen.  
Vielleicht würde die Pizza ihm zu mehr seelischem Gleichgewicht verhelfen? Die ganzen Kalorien und das Fett darin hatten sicher einen beruhigen Einfluss auf sein Nervenkostüm. Wenn die Pizza endlich mal fertig werden würde! Rodney starrte die Uhr über dem Herd an und mit unendlicher Zähigkeit krochen die Zeiger auf die sieben zu. 

Da! Das musste reichen. Zehn Minuten Zubereitungszeit schrieben sie auf der Packung und zehn Minuten gestand er ihr auch zu, mehr nicht. Rodney zog die Pizza aus der Mikrowelle, fluchte, wie heiß der geschmolzene Käse war, der auf seinen Daumen tropfte und bugsierte das Ding auf dem Pappkarton der Verpackung hinüber zum Wohnzimmertisch.  
Während er den ersten Bissen runterschlang, kam ihm auf einmal der schauerliche Gedanke, ob Carson wohl auch genug zu essen bekam, wo auch immer er war? Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Hoffentlich – hier sträubten sich selbst seine Gedanken einen Moment – aber hoffentlich lebte er noch. Wenn doch nur endlich Sheppard mal in die Gänge käme! 

Rodney war dermaßen darauf fixiert, dass das Telefon klingeln würde, dass er es an sich riss, als er ein Klingeln vernahm. „Hallo?“ Als nur das Freizeichen darin vernahm, kam er sich selten dämlich vor, denn natürlich, jetzt hörte er es auch, das Klingeln war an seiner Wohnungstür gewesen nicht im Telefon! *Eigentlich* konnte man die Töne gar nicht verwechseln.  
Rodney marschierte zur Tür und ihm letzten Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, erst einmal durch den Türspion zu schauen, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Denn wer garantierte ihm denn, dass sie nicht schon hinter ihm her waren? 

Ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf kam ins Blickfeld und als Sheppard aufblickte, eine leicht verzogene, dicke Knubbelnase, die durch das Fischaugenglas des Türspions entstand. Rodney musste trotz der ernsten Situation grinsen. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ den anderen Mann eintreten.  
„Kommen Sie, ich bin gerade beim Essen.“ Er ging zum Sofa zurück und winkte Sheppard ihm zu folgen. „Äh … wollen Sie auch ein Stück?“, erkundigte sich Rodney, zückte sein Messer, bereit ein Stück abzuschneiden.  
Sheppard, der diese großzügige Geste gar nicht richtig zu würdigen wusste, verzog das Gesicht, musterte abschätzig den Pappkarton und meinte: „Wir sind ein richtiger Gourmet, nicht wahr?“  
„Wenn es im Magen ankommt sieht sowieso alles gleich aus. Oder glauben Sie, dass die Peristaltik und die Magensäfte einen Unterschied zwischen Hummer und Pizza machen?“  
„Eh … nein.“ Dieses Argument erschlug wohl jeden Einwand. Sheppard ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Rodney plumpsen. Dafür, dass McKay sein Büro so abschätzig gemustert hatte, sah es hier nicht viel besser aus. Alles machte einen abgewohnten und leicht ungepflegten Eindruck. Eine getigerte Katze kam angeschlichen, strich einmal um Sheppards Beine, rollte sich dann aber auf dem undefinierbar grün-braunen Sofa neben Rodney zusammen.  
„Also was ist? Was haben Sie herausgefunden?“, erkundigte sich Rodney gespannt und schob noch einen großen Bissen hinterher. Krisensituation hin oder her, mit vollem Magen konnte er einfach besser denken. „Und wieso hat das so lange gedauert? Wissen Sie eigentlich, auf was für heißen Kohlen ich sitze?“ 

„Rodney, ich habe auf dem anderen Ende der Weltkugel angerufen, in einer anderen Zeitzone, in einem ziemlich gesicherten Wissenschaftskomplex und wollte einen ganz bestimmten Menschen sprechen. Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass das etwas aufwändiger ist als den Pizza-Service anzurufen?“  
„Das war Tiefkühlpizza“, berichtigte Rodney automatisch.  
Sheppard konnte nur noch hilflos grinsen. „Ein Punkt für Sie. Wie dem auch sei, als ich Whopper endlich …“  
„Whopper?“  
„Ein Spitzname, was sonst!“ Die Aufmerksamkeit des Wissenschaftlers wurde wirklich von den seltsamsten Dingen gefesselt! „Als ich ihn am Telefon hatte, konnte er mir mitteilen, dass tatsächlich vor vier Tagen eine Gruppe Wissenschaftler gelandet ist. Dr. Beckett war dabei. Und jetzt kommt das Interessante: Dr. Beckett ist nicht in McMurdo geblieben! Ein Kumpel von Whopper hat ihn mit dem Helikopter noch weiter rausfliegen und nach zwei Tagen wieder abholen müssen.“  
„Wenn er nicht in McMurdo war, wo dann?“  


„Nun, es gibt noch mehre Forschungsstationen in der Antarktis. Aber …“, hier machte Sheppard eine Kunstpause und Rodney hing gespannt an seinen Lippen. „Er war auf keiner davon. Der Pilot durfte nicht sagen, welche Koordinaten er angeflogen hat, aber unter der Hand ist durchgesickert, dass es keine bekannte Station war!“  
„Die Russen?“ McKay starrte ihn entsetzt an. Das war doch unmöglich, dass Carson für eine andere Regierung arbeitete.  
„Weder Wostok, Nowolasarewskaja, Molo und wie sie alle heißen. Es waren Koordinaten mitten im Eis.“ Sheppard schaute McKay eindringlich an und hoffte, dass er von sich aus auf die Lösung kam. Er brauchte nicht lange warten.

Nachdenklich blickte Rodney auf Sheppard und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass er nicht Recht hatte. „Das heißt, es gibt dort oben noch geheime Forschungslabors, die auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet sind?“  
„Sieht ganz so aus.“ Sheppard war zu denselben beunruhigenden Schlussfolgerungen gekommen.  
„Mist! In was ist Carson da nur wieder hineingeraten?“ Rodney seufzte tief auf und schob das letzte Stück fast kalte Pizza angewidert von sich. „Das klingt gar nicht gut, oder? Können wir hinfliegen?“  
„Das ist nicht nötig. Dr. Beckett ist gestern wieder abgeflogen.“  
„Was?? Und warum geht er dann nicht an sein Handy? Ich habe es auch heute den ganzen Tag versucht!“, empörte sich Rodney, der kaum sagen konnte, wie erleichtert er war, dass sich immerhin seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheitet hatten. Andererseits, wenn Beckett nicht tot war, konnte er ja ruhig mal anrufen! Das war doch nicht … 

„Haben Sie etwas zu trinken für mich?“, unterbrach Sheppard seine Gedankengänge.  
„Wie? Ja, ja, natürlich. Im Kühlschrank ist Bier, oberstes Regal.“ McKay wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich.  
Sheppard beschloss, darin kein Zeichen von Unhöflichkeit, sondern einen Vertrauensbeweis zu sehen, dass er mehr als ein bloßer Gast war und ging zum Kühlschrank.  
Er steckte seinen Kopf in den Kühlschrank und fand eine ganze Lage kanadisches Bier, aber kein amerikanisches. Musste er wohl damit Vorlieb nehmen. „Wollen Sie auch eins?“  
„Ja, bringen Sie mir eins mit.“  


Eine halbe Minute später stellte Sheppard die Flasche vor Rodney ab. „Warum Molson?“  
„Ich bin Kanadier“, verkündete Rodney mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme. „Und jetzt versuchen Sie nicht weiter abzulenken. Wo ist Carson jetzt, wenn er sich nicht mehr den Hintern in McMurdo abfriert?“  
„Ich warte noch auf einen Rückruf von Laura. Es sieht so aus, als wäre Beckett direkt vom Flugzeug aus in ein Fahrzeug der Air Force gestiegen.“  
„Carson? Was hat der denn mit Flugzeugen zu tun?“  
„Wohl nicht Flugzeuge per se, ich vermute eher, dass er in irgendein Projekt der Air Force verwickelt ist. Was das sein könnte, kann ich mir aber auch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.“

Rodney auch nicht. Gedankenverloren starrte er vor sich. Das musste irgendetwas mit Carsons Job bei der SERCOM zu tun haben, eine andere Lösung sah Rodney nicht. Mit Sicherheit war Carson kein verkappter Spezialagent, er war genauso unsportlich wie McKay. Und in seinen Augen mussten Agenten in Topform sein, damit sie der ewigen Weglauferei gewachsen waren. Also musste es etwas mit seinem Fachgebiet als Virologe und Mediziner zu tun haben. Rodney wusste zwar, dass die Army Experimente mit allen möglichen Virenstämmen machte, angefangen von den Pocken bis hin zu Ebola-Erregern, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der sanfte, auf seinen hippokratischen Eid bedachte Carson sich auf so ein umstrittenes Gebiet gewagt hatte. Das musste eigentlich allem, woran er glaubte, zuwider laufen. Was also wollte die Air Force von ihm? 

Sheppard lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und nippte an seinem Bier während er Rodney beim Denken zuschaute. Das war der spannendste und interessanteste Fall, den er seit langem gehabt hatte. Er hatte bei McKay zwar so getan, als bestünde nicht sein ganzes Detektivleben aus Überwachungsjobs, aber leider sah die Wahrheit anders aus. Den größten Teil seiner Zeit spionierte er untreuen Ehemännern und Ehefrauen hinterher. Sein wahnsinnig spannender Job bestand darin, die Bilder zu liefern, die zu einer Scheidung gebraucht wurden. Zwei, drei Fälle mit Wirtschaftspionage im ganz kleinem Rahmen und Ideenklau im Designergewerbe waren die bisherigen Highlights seiner Karriere gewesen. Noch niemals waren staatliche Institutionen darin verwickelt gewesen. Und so, wie sich die Fakten jetzt präsentierten, war Beckett wohl wirklich nicht aus Liebeskummer oder ähnlich profanen Gründen verschwunden, da steckte mehr dahinter. Sheppard hoffte nur, dass das Ganze nicht eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war, denn er würde ungern seinen Klienten enttäuschen. War schon der Fall einer der interessantesten, die er je gehabt hatte, so traf das auf seinen Auftraggeber erst Recht zu. McKay war wirklich erfrischend anders.

Ehe er sich der Analyse von McKays Charakter noch ausführlicher widmen konnte, wurde er vom Klingeln des Telefons aufgeschreckt.  
„Sheppard. – Ach, Laura, du bist es. Was …?“  
„Stellen Sie es auf Lautsprecher“, ordnete McKay ungeduldig an und rutschte auf der Sofakante nach vorn. 

Eine Sekunde überlegte Sheppard, dann kam er dem Ansinnen nach. „Also, Laura, du hörst es, Dr. McKay möchte mithören. Was hast du herausgefunden?“  
„Hallo, Doktor“, tönte Lauras amüsierte Stimme durch das Telefon.  
„Hi, Miss Cadman“, sah er sich genötigt zu antworten.  
„Also mein Kontaktmann bei der Army hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Beckett tatsächlich von einem Fahrzeug der Air Force abgeholt worden ist. Es ist ihm gelungen, die Reiseroute zu verfolgten und raten Sie mal, wo Beckett jetzt ist?“  
„Wenn ich’s wüsste, bräuchte ich Sie doch wohl nicht, oder? Wieso haben Sie eigentlich alle irgendwelche Kontaktleute bei der Army? Ich kenne dort niemanden!“ McKays Ton war vorwurfsvoll.  
„Sie ist ein Ex-Marine“, klärte ihn Sheppard auf. 

„Cadman ist ein Marine?“ Rodneys Weltbild purzelte gerade gewaltig durcheinander. Sah so aus, als wäre auch die „Sekretärin“ wesentlich qualifizierter als er gedacht hatte!  
„Ex-Marine“, stellte Laura klar. „Man sollte sich nie von Äußerlichkeiten lenken lassen, Doktor McKay.“ Sie ließ ein fröhliches Gelächter hören. „Aber jetzt zu Ihrem Doktor Beckett. Der Militärtransport hat als Ziel die Nellis Air Force Range in der Wüste von Nevada angegeben, genauer gesagt, die im nördlichen Teil gelegene Tonopah Test Range.“  
Rodney schaute Sheppard auskunftheischend an: „Was heißt das?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Aber …“  
„Wir werden hinfahren und es herausfinden, okay? Laura, gibt es noch weitere Details, die wir wissen sollten?“  
„Nein, das ist alles, aber ich bleibe dran.“  
Mit einem Ohr hörte Rodney wie Sheppard Laura noch ein paar allgemeine Fragen stellte, ehe er sich verabschiedete. 

Okay? Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Rodney, ob er Sheppard nicht alleine dort hinschicken sollte. Bisher war es mehr intellektuelle Spielerei als sonst etwas gewesen und selbst wenn er sich über McMurdo kundig gemacht hatte, so hatte er doch nie wirklich angenommen, dass es ihn dort hin verschlagen könnte. Aber die Wüste von Nevada war ein anderes Kaliber. Um dorthin zu gelangen, konnte man tatsächlich in einen Wagen steigen und hinfahren – es waren grob geschätzt nur 500 Kilometer – und sich weiß Gott was für Gefahren aussetzen! Von Klapperschlangen, Skorpionen und weiß der Kuckuck was sonst noch in der Wüste lebte, mal ganz abgesehen. Gegen die Hälfte der Insektengifte war er bestimmt allergisch und die andere Hälfte war sowieso tödlich. Berauschende Aussichten! 

Und dass jetzt die Army und damit die Regierung darin verwickelt waren, ließ Rodney zum ersten Mal daran zweifeln, dass Carson wirklich gefunden werden wollte. Vielleicht unterlag er ja auch nur einer hohen Geheimhaltungspflicht, wie bei einigen Projekten der SERCOM?  
Andererseits, was wäre wenn er wirklich Hilfe bräuchte? Wenn er da rein geschlittert wäre, ohne recht zu wissen, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte? Konnte Rodney ihn dann seinem Schicksal einfach so überlassen? Oder hatte er nicht wenigstens die moralische Verpflichtung, herauszufinden, wo sich sein Ex-Liebhaber gerade herumtrieb? 

Resolut stand Rodney auf, holte sein Laptop her und tippte: „Tonopah“ ein. Er setzte sich so, dass Sheppard ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen konnte. Sie fanden alles Mögliche über Museen und Motels, Geschäfte und die Geschichte der Stadt heraus und lasen mit Amüsement, dass die Gegend sich tatsächlich rühmte, den „Extraterrestrial Highway“ zu haben. Die beiden Testranges, von denen Laura gesprochen hatte, blieben allerdings seltsam weiß – alles militärisches Sperrgebiet.  
„Wie sollen wir da jemals Carson finden?“, fragte Rodney verzagt.  
„Tonopah selbst ist winzig. Wenn Dr. Beckett dort auftaucht, haben wir gute Chancen ihn zu treffen. Wenn nicht, werden wir vor Ort schauen, ob es irgendwie möglich ist, in das Testgebiet zu gelangen.“  
„In ein militärisches Sperrgebiet? Warten Sie! Warten Sie! Was ist, wenn man uns erwischt? Was ist dann mit meiner Arbeitserlaubnis?“ Er war zwar bereit für Carson einige Unannehmlichkeiten auf sich zu nehmen, aber irgendwo musste auch Schluss sein.  


Sheppard grinste unverschämt: „Dann sollten wir uns besser nicht erwischen lassen.“  
Rodney funkelte ihn böse an: „Das ist ja ein super Plan!“  
„Rodney, nach Tonopah zu fahren ist noch nicht verboten. Und das ist genau das, was wir morgen machen werden. Wenn es Ihnen zu brenzlig wird, können Sie auch gerne im Motel bleiben. Aber warten wir doch erst einmal ab, was wir vor Ort herausfinden.“

Halbwegs besänftigt stellte Rodney fest, dass tatsächlich nichts dagegen sprach, erst einmal nach Nevada zu fahren. Er meldete sich bei der SERCOM für die nächsten Tage krank, gab seine Katze in die Obhut der Nachbarin, rief Radek an und verwies ihn für weitere Fragen an Laura Cadman. John fuhr noch bei Laura vorbei und instruierte sie, mit Dr. Zelenka zusammenzuarbeiten, sollte sich die Notwendigkeit ergeben. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie auf dem Weg nach Nevada. Sheppard hatte einen Wagen unter falschem Namen angemietet – und Rodney beschwerte sich, dass die Klimaanlage nicht funktionierte. Sheppard drehte einfach das Seitenfenster runter, setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und legte den Ellenbogen in das geöffnete Fenster. Rodney meckerte, dass es zöge und dass er davon Muskelverspannungen im Nackenbereich bekäme. Sheppard schloss das Fenster wieder. Das Spielchen spielten sie noch zweimal, bis Sheppard an den Straßenrand fuhr und anhielt. 

„Was …? Was soll das?“, stammelte Rodney, der für einen Moment befürchtete, dass er den Bogen überspannt hatte und dass Sheppard ihn hier an der Interstate aussetzen würde.  
„Wenn es Sie dermaßen stört, dass Sie ununterbrochen meckern müssen, dann reparieren Sie das verdammt Ding!“  
„Aber ich bin ein Fachmann für sensibelste, elektronische Hightech-Geräte, kein Automechaniker!“  
Sheppard öffnete die Motorhaube: „Dann dürfte das hier ja eine kinderleichte Aufwärmübung für Sie sein.“  
„Hah! Sie glauben das könnte ich nicht? Sie glauben, ich wäre ein Fachidiot?“ Rodney war sich sicher, Sheppards überlegenes Grinsen richtig interpretiert zu haben. „Na schön!“ Er stieg aus, schmiss wütend die Beifahrertür zu, stapfte um das Auto herum und beugte sich über den Motorraum.  


Die nächste halbe Stunde fummelte und werkelte McKay herum, schraubte hier etwas auf und säuberte dort einen Kontakt. Sheppard saß derweil auf einem Stein am Straßenrand, kaute auf einem Grashalm und schauten Rodney beim Arbeiten zu, ehe er zum Handlanger degradiert wurde und Werkzeuge anreichen musste.  
Nochmals fünfzehn Minuten später – und das Ding lief wieder! Pustete schöne, kalte Luft ins Wageninnere und Rodney setzte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf den Beifahrersitz.  
Doch Sheppard war kein Spielverderber und so meinte er mit echter Anerkennung in der Stimme: „Alle Achtung, McKay, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie das hinbekommen.“  
„Nun ja …“ Rodney fühlte sich lächerlich geschmeichelt, dass Sheppard ihn lobte. Dann grinste er ganz breit und verkündete strahlend, während er mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust tippte: „Genie!“  
„Ich kaufe Ihnen ein T-Shirt“, lachte Sheppard.

Nachdem sie an der nächsten Tankstelle noch zwei Styroporbecher mit köstlichem, dampfendem Kaffee erstanden hatten, begann Rodney der Ausflug zum ersten Mal Spaß zu machen. Entspannt lehnte er sich in den Polstern zurück und süffelte an seinem Getränk. Dazu plauderten sie über alles Mögliche, das heißt, ganz besonders lästerte Rodney über die Unfähigkeit seiner Mitarbeiter und Sheppard hörte geduldig zu. 

Erst nachdem Sheppard McKay ans Lenkrad gelassen hatte, und der einige Kilometer dahin getuckert war, fragte Sheppard unvermittelt: „Warum hat es mit Carson nicht geklappt?“  
Rodney warf ihm einen aufgeschreckten Seitenblick zu, fing sich aber sofort wieder und schnappte zurück: „Und warum hat es mit der Air Force nicht geklappt?“  
„Sie zuerst.“  
„Hä? Was ist das für ein kindisches Spiel?“  
„Ich habe zuerst gefragt.“  
„Ja. Ja. Kindisch ist es trotzdem.“ 

Eine ganze Weile starrte Rodney in die Landschaft, dann wurde ihm klar, dass Sheppards Frage wirklich ganz sachlich gewesen war und kein versteckter Vorwurf mitgeklungen hatte, keine Ablehnung, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war und so meinte er schulterzuckend: „Das Übliche halt.“  
Sheppard drehte sich ein bisschen herum, so dass er Rodney besser anschauen konnte. „Es kann aber keinen großen Knall gegeben haben, sonst würden Sie ihn jetzt nicht suchen.“  
„Stimmt. Das Ende war ganz unspektakulär. Er hatte immer zu viel zu tun, ich hatte immer zu viel zu tun … C`est la vie.“  
Sheppard nickte. Er kannte diese Geschichten.  


„Außerdem ...“ Jetzt zögerte Rodney, aber die Abgeschiedenheit des Wagens machte ein persönliches Gespräch so viel einfacher, ehe er fortfuhr: „Er hat mir den Job bei der SERCOM vermittelt. Nun, mein beruflicher Lebenslauf weist einige vorschnelle Kündigungen auf. Nicht alle Chefs können es vertragen, wenn man besser ist als sie und es sie auch wissen lässt.“ Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Und Carson hat mich ein paar Mal zu oft wissen lassen, dass ich ihm den Job zu verdanken habe, dass ich mein Temperament zügeln soll und sonstige fruchtbare Ratschläge.“  
„Furchtbare Ratschläge?“, neckte Sheppard.  
Rodney brauchte eine Sekunde, dann grinste er: „Das auch.“

Natürlich hatte Rodney die Sache mit der Air Force nicht vergessen und so kam nach einer Weile: „Warum haben Sie die Air Force verlassen?“  
„Ist McMurdo nicht Grund genug?“ Wider besseres Wissen hoffte Sheppard, dass Rodney das reichen würde. Aber er hatte kein Glück.  
„Was war der Grund für McMurdo?“, fragte Rodney unerbittlich weiter.  
Jetzt starrte Sheppard in die ausgedörrte, sonnenflimmernde Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbeirauschte, bis er antwortete: „Andrew.“  
Andrew? Rodney schluckte hektisch. Sollte es das heißen, was Rodney glaubte? Das wäre ja zu schön. Nein, nein, natürlich war es nicht schön, wenn Sheppard deswegen den Job verloren hatte, aber andererseits … Vielleicht sollte er sich erst einmal Klarheit verschaffen? „Sie … Sie sind mit einem anderen Mann erwischt worden?“ Er drehte sich zu Sheppard, doch der wich jeglichem Blickkontakt aus.  


Er hatte seit Jahren mit niemandem mehr darüber gesprochen, aber immer wenn er daran dachte, kochte die ganze Ungerechtigkeit wieder in ihm hoch. „Yep.“  
„Oh.“ McKay schluckte hektisch. „Und was ist jetzt mit Andrew?“ fragte er zögerlich und hoffte, dass der andere Mann nicht tot war, oder in Leavenworth im Gefängnis saß oder etwas ähnlich Schreckliches.  
„Andrew ist der Sohn eines Generals.“ Sheppard griff nach seinem Kaffeebecher. „Er ist jetzt verheiratet und hat eine Tochter.“  
„Man hat Ihnen die Schuld gegeben?“  
„Yep.“  
McKay schnaubte empört und ergriff sofort für Sheppard Partei. „Na klar! Das ist doch so etwas von sonnenklar! Genauso war es bei mir in der zweiten Firma auch. Calvin, der Filius des Oberbosses, der mal ein paar Semester Informatik studiert hat und sich für supertoll hielt, hatte mit seinen un-egalen Fingern in den Quellcodes rumgematscht. Nichts lief mehr und als es Regress-Forderungen hagelte, hat man mich als Bauernopfer entlassen.“ Rodney kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Nicht Brillanz und Können waren die wichtigsten Kriterien, auch wenn man es gerne so aussehen ließ. Denn wenn es wirklich so wäre, stünde er sicher bald auf der Liste der Nobelpreiskandidaten, oder hätte eine Professur, statt Computersysteme in einer mittelgroßen Firma zu warten. Nein, in der ungerechten Welt da draußen zeigte sich immer wieder, dass Vitamin B noch eine ganze Ecke wichtiger war als Können.  
„Deshalb also McMurdo.“  
„Yep.“  
Sah nicht so aus, als wollte Sheppard über das Thema diskutieren, fiel Rodney bei dieser dritten mehr als kurzen Antwort auf und so ließ er es auf sich beruhen, wenngleich er schon noch einige Fragen gehabt hätte.

„Da! Tonopah! Da ist die Ausfahrt!“, rief Sheppard plötzlich, zeigte auf das Schild und Rodney bog in letzter Sekunde ab.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie ein Zimmer im Best Western High-Desert Inn, direkt auf der Main Street, unter falschen Namen bezogen. 

 

Das Zimmer hatte zwei breite Betten mit geblümten Überdecken und Sheppard benutzte sein Bett, um den Inhalt seiner größeren Reisetasche darauf auszubreiten. Rodney trat neugierig näher und sah Nachtsichtgeräte, Camcorder, Kugelschreiber, Wanzenaufspürgeräte, Handys, Minisender, Ferngläser …. und vieles mehr. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht allen Geräten sofort einen Zweck zuordnen konnte. Aber eine Sache in diesem kleinen Warenlager ließ ihn schlucken. Sheppard hatte auch eine Waffe auf das Bett gelegt. Klar, er hätte darauf gefasst sein sollen, schließlich gehörte eine Waffe zu den gängigsten Requisiten in allen Spielfilmen, sich aber plötzlich nur einen halben Meter von einer Waffe entfernt zu befinden war Neuland für ihn und ließ Unbehagen in ihm aufkommen. Hoffentlich mussten sie sie nicht benutzen!  
Aber Sheppard legte ein Schulterhalfter an und steckte die Pistole dort hinein. Er zog seine Lederjacke wieder drüber und Rodney musste zugeben, dass die Waffe nicht auszumachen war. 

„So, Rodney …“  
„Ich muss erst einmal etwas essen.“ Rodney hoffte, dass das nicht zu unprofessionell klang. Aber diese beiden kleinen Donuts, die er zum Kaffee gehabt hatte, waren nicht der Rede wert gewesen.  
Sheppard versicherte ihm: „Eine gute Idee. Dann können wir auch schon mal ein bisschen rumhören, ob viele Touristen in der Stadt sind, ob es ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse gegeben hat usw. Eine redselige Bedienung kann etliche Stunden Observation ersparen.“  
Sheppard stopfte bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten und zwei Handys, von denen er eins McKay gab, die Ausrüstungsgegenstände wieder in die Tasche zurück, die er mit einem Schloss sicherte.  
„Kommen Sie, gehen wir.“  
Nachdem er die Tür zugeschlossen hatte, deponierte er noch ein winziges Gerät auf der Türzarge.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Das teilt mir mit, ob jemand versucht ins Zimmer zu gelangen.“  
„Und wenn es das Zimmermädchen ist?“  
„Dann ist es ein Fehlalarm“, zuckte Sheppard mit den Schultern. 

Tonopah erwies sich als weniger hässlich als McKay gedacht hatte, auch wenn er den Eindruck, am Hinterteil der Welt gelandet zu sein, nicht abschütteln konnte. Aber das Wetter war schön, die Sonne schien, es hatte zehn Grad über Null, die Hügel am Rande des Städtchens trugen noch einige Flecken Schnee und die Luft war erstaunlich klar. Sie schlenderten die Main Street herunter und schauten in die Schaufenster der wenigen Geschäfte. Sheppard erstand eine Postkarte mit einem Stealth-Flugzeug, da Tonopah sich die Heimat der Stealth-Flugzeuge nannte. Überhaupt stöberte er so lange durch die Poster der verschiedenen Flugzeugtypen, bis Rodney ihn fragte, ob er das Fliegen vermisse. „Ja“, war alles, was Sheppard dazu sagte, keine weiteren Erklärungen, und das war Rodney auch Erklärung genug. 

Nach einer Stunde des Rumschlenderns, Sheppard schickte noch eine Postkarte mit einem winkenden Außerirdischen an Laura, entschieden sie sich dann für einen kleinen Diner, der direkt an der Hauptstraße lag.  
Monica, die Bedienung, die nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte, erwies sich tatsächlich als sehr gesprächig, hatte aber leider nichts Wichtiges zu berichten. In Tonopah übernachteten immer wieder Personen, die auf der Test Range arbeiteten oder zu offiziellen Besuchen anwesend waren, so dass ihr daran nicht Verdächtiges auffallen konnte.  
Sie empfahl ihnen noch, sich unbedingt das Bergbaumuseum anzuschauen und nannten ihnen den besten Platz, von dem aus man einen guten Blick auf die Test Range hatte. 

Immerhin waren die Steaks saftig und die Waffeln kamen mit Blaubeeren und einer Extraportion Sahne daher, so dass Rodney für einen Augenblick nichts zu kritisieren hatte.  
„Hier, nehmen Sie auch noch eine“, ermunterte er Sheppard und schob ihm noch einmal den Teller mit den Waffeln hin.“  
„Danke, Rodney, aber ich hatte wirklich genug.“ Mit Faszination beobachtete er, welche Mengen Rodney in welch kurzer Zeit verschlingen konnte.  
„Waffeln kam mam aber niff übrig laffen“, verkündete Rodney mit vollen Backen kauend.  
„Nur zu“, bedeutete ihm John mit einladender Geste. 

Nachdem sie bis zum Anschlag gesättigt waren und noch einen kleinen Kaffee zur Verdauung hinterher getrunken hatten, folgten sie Monicas Angaben und verschafften sich einen ersten Überblick über die Test Range vom Highway 6 aus. Auch wenn McKay leise vor sich hin schimpfte, für so etwas wäre er nicht ausgerüstet, setzten sie auch noch den zweiten Teil des Vorschlags um, fuhren ein Stück auf der Hauptzufahrtsstraße zu der Test Range, ließen dort den Wagen stehen und erklommen einen der umliegenden Hügel. 

Sie hatten einen guten Blick auf das ganze Gelände und Sheppard schoss etliche Photos.  
„Viel mehr als auf den Internetseiten sieht man auch nicht“, maulte Rodney, der ziemlich atemlos erst fünf Minuten nach Sheppard am Gipfel angekommen war und sich jetzt die Seite hielt, weil er Seitenstechen hatte.  
„Mit diesem Schätzchen schon“, versicherte ihm Sheppard und tätschelte seinen Photoapparat. „Das Teleobjektiv hier dran ist gigantisch.“  
Zwei Flugzeuge donnerten über sie hinweg und Sheppards Blick folgte ihnen. „F-117A, die werden hier getestet.“  
„Sind das die auf der Postkarte?“  
„Genau. Jedenfalls die Vorgängermodelle davon. Wer weiß, was die Vögel jetzt inzwischen alles können.“  


Rodney beschattete seine Augen mit der Hand und folgte mit seinem Blick den Flugzeugen, bis sie am Horizont verschwanden. „Ich sehe immer noch nicht, wie Carson in die ganze Sache passt. Der kann mit Mühe ein Motorflugzeug von einem Segelflugzeug unterscheiden, aber auch nur, weil das eine Krach macht und das andere nicht.“ Rodney schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.  
„Da, eine B-2 Spirit!“, rief Sheppard begeistert, als ein weiteres Flugzeug auf der Test Range landete.  
Rodney hörte mit dem Kopfschütteln nicht auf und hob die Hände in gespielter Verzweiflung.  
„Und wie hilft uns das weiter?“  
„Gar nicht“, gab Sheppard unumwunden zu. „Aber faszinierend ist es trotzdem, oder nicht?“ Er schaute dabei dermaßen begeistert, dass Rodney es nicht übers Herz brachte, diese Frage zu verneinen.

Nachdem Sheppard die ganze Chipkarte mit Aufnahmen gefüllt hatte, gingen sie zum Auto zurück und fuhren wieder nach Tonopah. Sie setzten sich auf Rodney Bett und verbrachten den restlichen Nachmittag damit, die Aufnahmen zu studieren, die Sheppard geschossen hatte und sie mit den Informationen aus dem Internet abzugleichen. Rodney genoss es, dass sich ihre Schultern und Beine dabei berührten, es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Freundschaft und Sicherheit.  
Freundschaft und Sicherheit, höhnte sein inneres Ich. So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken, wenn es einen anmacht, neben einem so attraktiven Mann zu sitzen, der gestanden hat, männliche Freunde gehabt zu haben und damit theoretisch verfügbar ist. Rodney fragte sich, ob Sheppard im Moment wohl in einer Beziehung lebte? Er hatte in seinem Beisein nur davon gesprochen, dass er sich von Cadman verabschieden musste, der Name eines Mannes war nie gefallen. Das konnte natürlich auch nur ein Zeichen für seine Diskretion sein, die er ja sogar auf dem Firmenschild anpries. 

Ehe Rodney sich in etwas versteigen konnte, begann er, sich in die Computer der umliegenden Hotels zu hacken. Sie wollten herauszufinden, ob Beckett in einem von ihnen abgestiegen war, wenngleich es wahrscheinlicher war, dass er in einem Gästequartier auf der Tonopah Test Range untergebracht war. Aber da das Knacken eines simplen Hotelcomputers für Rodney nicht mehr als eine Fingerübung war, stürzte er sich mit Eifer auf diese Aufgabe. Umso überraschter waren sie, als im Jim Butler Inn tatsächlich ein Dr. Beckett auf der Gästeliste stand.  
Rodney zeigte Sheppard die Hotelhomepage. „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er wenn, dann dort absteigt. „So gemütlich wie zu Großmutters Zeiten“ – ja, das ist Carsons Geschmack“, freute sich Rodney, dass sie fündig geworden waren. „Gehen wir.“ Rodney sprang vom Bett auf.  
Sheppard hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Langsam, langsam. Wir sind doch nicht hier um Carson zu treffen, sondern wir wollen wissen, was Carson hier macht. Wenn er es Ihnen einfach so hätte erzählen wollen, dann hätte er es schon in San Francisco getan. Wenn er es nicht getan hat, wird er es nicht plötzlich tun, wenn Sie vor ihm stehen, oder?“  
Da mochte der Detektiv Recht haben. „Was machen wir also?“  
„Wir werden dem Doktor einen kleinen Peilsender verabreichen.“ 

Da war wieder das Unwirklichkeitsgefühl, dass Rodney für einen halben Tag, als er sich als stinknormaler Tourist gefühlt hatte, hatte abschütteln können. Jetzt kam es mit Macht zurück.  
„Und wie machen wir das?“  
„Wir brechen in sein Hotelzimmer ein und befestigen an allen Schuhen so ein Miniteil.“  
Einbrechen? Rodney spürte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte.  


Sheppard kramte aus seiner Reisetasche mehrere kaum zwei Millimeter große Sender hervor und zeigte sie Rodney. „Irgendein Paar Schuhe muss er morgen ja anziehen und dann können wir ihn auf dem Monitor verfolgen.“  
„So einfach?“  
„Im Prinzip ja.“  
„Bleiben nur noch die Schuhe, die er gerade trägt.“  
„Für die überlegen wir uns auch noch etwas.“ Sheppard stopfte sich eine Handvoll der kleinen Sender in die Jackentasche.

Eine Stunde später waren sie im James Butler Inn. Sie waren einfach an der Rezeption vorbei in den zweiten Stock gegangen und niemand hatte von ihnen Notiz genommen. Jetzt saßen sie auf der Treppe zum dritten Stock und beobachteten Becketts Tür.  
Sie hatten Glück, bereits zwanzig Minuten später kam der Doktor zurück und verschwand in Nummer 208. Er wurde von einem etwa gleich alten, dunkelhaarigen Mann begleitet, der ins Nebenzimmer ging.  
„Kennen Sie den Mann?“, erkundigte Sheppard sich leise.  
„Nie gesehen“, wisperte Rodney zurück.  


Sie warteten weitere fünfundvierzig Minuten bis der Fremde wieder aus seinem Zimmer trat, abschloss und an die 208 klopfte. Beckett, der jetzt seinen Anorak, Fleecepulli und die Bergschuhe gegen Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd getauscht hatte, ging mit ihm zum Aufzug, dabei unterhielten sie sich über das Menü, das an diesem Abend auf der Speisekarte stand.  
„Er kommt mir nicht wie ein … Gefangener vor“, meinte Sheppard. „Obwohl ich wette, dass der andere Mann Militär ist.“  
„Vielleicht hat Carson auch nur eingesehen, dass er kooperieren muss?“, malte Rodney schwarz.

„Halten Sie die Treppe im Auge“, wies Sheppard ihn jetzt an, als er sich am Schloss zu schaffen machte.  
„Und wenn jemand kommt?“ Nein, Rodney quiekte nicht panisch, das hörte sich nur in seinen Ohren so an.  
„Dann sagen Sie mir einfach Bescheid.“ In aller Seelenruhe fummelte Sheppard weiter am Schloss, das aber schon bald aufsprang, da das Hotel nicht gerade den Sicherheitsstandard von Fort Knox hatte.  


Sie betraten das Zimmer und mit wenigen Schritten war Sheppard an der Garderobe. Den ersten Peilsender bastelte er in den Absatz der festen Wanderschuhe, die Beckett beim Nachhausekommen getragen hatte. Aber um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, stattete er auch alle anderen Schuhe mit einem kleinen Sender aus.  
Rodney lief derweil aufgeregt auf und ab, dann wieder lauschte er panisch mit dem Ohr an der Tür, ob der Aufzug sich nicht in Bewegung setzte, ob sich auch keine Schritte näherten. Er war gespannt wie eine Sprungfeder und fragte ein ums andere Mal: „Wann sind Sie denn endlich fertig?“  
„Noch ein Paar, dann …“  
„Pssst!“ Aufgeregt hielt Rodney seine Hand in die Höhe. Im Gang waren tatsächlich Stimmen zu hören.  
Als es an der Tür kratzte, sprang Sheppard auf und zog Rodney mit sich neben die Tür. Sprungbereit, die Pistole im Anschlag. Mit der anderen Hand schob er McKay hinter seinen Rücken in eine nur sehr relative Sicherheit.  
Rodney klammerte sich an Sheppards Arm, hörte das Blut so laut in seinem Kopf rauschen, dass er beinahe kaum mitbekommen hätte, wie jemand einen Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Oh Gott, oh Gott! Er war für so etwas nicht geschaffen! Er hätte in San Francisco bleiben sollen! Oder wenigstens im Hotelzimmer! Das hier war gar nichts für ihn! Sein Blutdruck erreichte gerade Höhen, die bestimmt mit keinem handelsüblichen Blutdruckmessgerät mehr messbar waren! Rodney hätte nie gedacht, dass man zittern und schwitzen gleichzeitig könnte. Wie konnte Sheppard nur so gelassen bleiben?

 _„Shit, warum geht die Tür nicht auf?“,_ fragte die Stimme vor der Tür.  
_„Weil du echt zu blöd bist! Das ist 208! Wir haben 207! Eine Tür weiter links“,_ antwortete eine zweite Stimme lachend.  
_„Ach, Mann, das konntest du auch mal früher sagen“,_ beschwerte sich Nummer eins wieder.  
Unter weiterem Gelächter und Geschimpfe zogen sie ab. 

Völlig erleichtert und ausgelaugt ließ sich Rodney gegen Sheppard sinken. „Scheiße, das hat mich bestimmt fünf Jahre meines Lebens gekostet.“  
„Das hält fit“, lachte Sheppard und klopfte McKay aufmunternd auf den Rücken.  
„Diese Art von Fitness bringt mich noch ins Grab“, lamentierte Rodney.  
Sheppard befestigte rasch den letzten Peilsender, Rodney fühlte sich als würde er mit dem Hintern in einem Bienenschwarm sitzen und war nur zu erleichtert als Sheppard: „Fertig“ sagte.  
Sie schlichen sie aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Hotel, verbargen sie noch eine halbe Minute hinter einem Pfeiler, als ein Zimmermädchen vorbei ging und waren zwanzig Minuten später wieder in ihrem Hotelzimmer zurück. 

Mit einem vernehmlichen „Plop“ lehnte sich Rodney von innen gegen die Zimmertür und verkündete. „Ich bin zu alt für so etwas.“  
„Ach was.“ Sheppard trat vor ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Spaß hat es doch trotzdem gemacht, oder nicht?“  
Durch Rodneys Adern rauschten Endorphine, Adrenalin und er hatte so viel aufgestaute Energie und fühlte sich so aufgedreht, dass er Sheppard leicht gegen die Brust boxte. „Das ist kein Spaß! Verdammt noch mal!“  
„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben“, neckte Sheppard.  
Nun ja, die Erleichterung, dass sie nicht erwischt worden waren, das Wissen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, das fühlte sich schon … erstaunlich gut an.  
„Du hast eine merkwürdige Auffassung von Spaß“, brummelte Rodney und ließ sich nach vorn in Sheppards Arme sinken, die der so einladend ausgebreitet hatte. 

Sheppard presste ihn an sich, Rodney drehte ein wenig den Kopf, um noch etwas hinzufügen, als Sheppard auch ein wenig den Kopf drehte und im nächsten Moment küssten sie sich. Mit der ganzen Aufregung, die noch durch Rodneys Blut raste, fühlte sich das noch einmal so gut an. Fühlte sich das so etwas von prächtig an, dass er leise aufstöhnen musste, als sich ihre Zungen gegenseitig versuchten wegzudrängen. 

Auch wenn es keine ganz große Sache gewesen war, denn Rodney hätte Carson mit Sicherheit einen Moment hinhalten können, wenn der wirklich zufällig sein Zimmer betreten hätte, so fühlte auch John, das angenehme Prickeln, das ihn durchflutete, nachdem die Gefahr vorüber und eine Aufgabe erfolgreich beendet war. Aus diesem Hochgefühl heraus, hatte er die stumme Einladung an Rodney ausgesprochen, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass es kein ganz kluger Schachzug war, etwas mit seinem Klienten anzufangen, noch dazu, während sie mitten in dem Fall drin steckten. 

Rodney schien diese Bedenken nicht zu teilen, denn dessen Hände schoben sich jetzt unter Johns Jacke, suchten das Hemd und zogen es aus der Hose, um sich auf Johns Rücken zu legen. Ja, welche bessere Methode, um sich gegenseitig zu versichern, wie erfolgreich man gewesen war? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so lebendig gefühlt hatte.  


John begann, die Knöpfe an Rodneys Winterjacke aufzuköpfen, bis der ihm ungeduldig zur Hilfe kam und mit ein bisschen Ziehen und Zerren die Jacke rasch abstreifte.  
John entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Jacke und Rodney stand ungeduldig daneben. In sein Stimmungshoch mischte sich ein sehnsüchtiges Verlagen, das zu lange keine Erfüllung mehr gefunden hatte. Und wer jemanden wie Sheppard von der Bettkante schubste, musste entweder blind sein oder den fleischlichen Gelüsten abgeschworen haben. Rodney zählte sich zu keiner der beiden Kategorien und deshalb konnte er kaum erwarten, mehr von Johns Körper zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
Oder zu spüren. Das war natürlich eine Alternative, musste er denken, als John ihn erneut küsste, seine Zunge gegen Rodneys presste und jede Menge Spucke mit ihm austauschte. Rodney hatte bei manchen Leuten Vorbehalte dagegen, aber bei John machte ihm das erstaunlich wenig aus.  
Sheppards Lippen wanderten über Rodneys Wange auf seinen Hals, wo er sanft an der Haut über Rodneys Halsschlagader knabberte, mit seiner Zunge den galoppierenden Puls erspürte und mit kleinen saugenden Bewegungen weiter anheizte. McKay war eine wunderbar solide Präsenz, nicht gerade durchtrainiert, aber er strahlte eine Bodenständigkeit aus, die Sheppard faszinierte. Seine Hände glitten unter Rodneys Hemd und schoben sich langsam von der Taille aus nach oben.

Rodney ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und konzentrierte sich mit all seinen Sinnen auf John. Spürte den heißen, feuchten Atem, der immer noch über seine Halsbeuge strich, fieberte den Fingern entgegen, die sich immer weiter nach oben bewegten. Rodney wünschte sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass John ihn an der Brust berühren würde, denn er wusste, wie empfindlich er darauf reagierte. Als Johns Daumennagel zum ersten Mal über seinen Nippel strich, der sich schon von der Erwartungshaltung verhärtet hatte, ließ er ein sehr männliches Seufzen hören und reckte sich den Fingern unwillkürlich entgegen. 

John war schon lange nicht mehr in etwas hineingestolpert, das ihn so unvermutet getroffen hatte und dessen Ausgang so ungewiss war. Bei seinen letzten Begegnungen hatte er immer darauf geachtet, vorher genau festzulegen, wo die Vorlieben lagen, wie weit beide gehen wollten und wichtigstes Kriterium von allen: er hatte niemals Zweifel aufkommen lassen, dass er an keiner festen Beziehung interessiert war. Das alles hatte er versäumt vorher mit Rodney abzuklären. Erstaunlicherweise war das gar nicht so schlimm, denn Rodney zeigte ihm mit seinen kleinen Seufzern genau, wie sehr ihm das gefiel, was John gerade machte und deshalb ließ er seine Finger weiterhin mit Rodneys Brustwarzen spielen. 

Oh, oh, schoss es Rodney durch den Kopf, wie peinlich wäre es eigentlich, wenn er in seiner Hose käme, nur weil ein anderer Mann seine Hände auf seiner Brust liegen hatte? Was würde das Sheppard über sein Liebesleben verraten? Aber musste sich das denn auch so hervorragend anfühlen? Und es blieb ja nicht auf seine Brust beschränkt. Von dort ausgehend schossen Nervenreize durch seinen Körper, die das Verlangen in seinem Gehirn anheizten und sein Glied gegen den Reißverschluss der Jeans pressten. Er veränderte seinen Stand etwas, so dass er an Johns Oberschenkel wenigstens etwas Gegendruck finden konnte. 

Hart und erregt – und das alles für ihn, nach nur wenigen Minuten und nur oberflächlichen Berührungen. John atmete einmal tief durch, als er Rodneys Schwanz gegen seinen Schenkel pressen spürte. In Rodneys Verhalten war nichts von den durchgeplanten Spielchen, mit denen etliche Männer seiner Bekanntschaft immer wieder versuchten sein Interesse zu wecken. Rodney gab sich ganz und gar nicht unnahbar, um sich interessanter zu machen, er zeigte ihm offen, wie sehr er ihn in diesem Moment wollte. Ohne Scham und ohne Hintergedanken. Sheppard fühlte, wie ein wenig der Distanziertheit, die seine letzten Begegnungen ausgemacht hatte, von ihm abfiel und gab Rodney den gewünschten Gegendruck.  
Was ihm aber keinen Dank einbrachte. „Shit, shit, shit! Wenn du so weiter machst, ist in fünf Minuten Schluss. Höchstens!“, schimpfte Rodney jetzt tatsächlich. Er brachte ihre Körper ein paar Zentimeter auf Abstand und versuchte tief und gleichmäßig durchzuatmen und gleichzeitig Sheppard vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen. 

John fühlte, wie ihn ausgerechnet dieser unpassende Moment mit einer Welle von Zärtlichkeit für den anderen Mann überschwemmte. Ein Gefühl, das ihm in dieser Intensität fast peinlich war, weshalb er recht ruppig fragte: „Bett?“  
„Bett?“ Rodneys Gehirn arbeitete dank des Blutmangels nicht so besonders schnell und so hatte er diese selten dämliche Frage schon gestellt, bevor ihm auffiel, wie dusselig sie klang. So schickte er ganz schnell hinterher: „Oh ja. Bett. Bett ist eine hervorragende Idee. Bett, das ist … das ist …“ Die Worte verloren sich in dem überlauten Gemecker seines Gehirns, dass er sofort aufhören sollte Blödsinn zu reden! Ja, am besten würde er überhaupt nicht reden! So schloss er ganz lahm mit: „Okay.“ Sheppard betrachtete ihn jedoch nur mit Amüsement, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung seines Bettes. Als ob er nicht wüsste, was ein Bett ist!  


„Natürlich weißt du, was ein Bett ist“, grinste Sheppard jetzt frech.  
Oh nein! Da hatte er wieder laut gesprochen! Rodney ließ sich entnervt auf die Matratze fallen, legte einen angewinkelten Arm über die Augen und meinte kläglich: „Du musst mich für bescheuert halten.“  
„Nein, ich halte dich allenfalls für abgelenkt und das ist gut.“  
Wenn John das so positiv sah, wollte Rodney ihn nicht davon abbringen.

Und da waren Johns Hände auch schon wieder auf seinem Körper. Rodney spürte, wie Sheppard seine Beine vom Bett zog und begann, ihm die Schuhe abzustreifen. Als er es wagte, wieder den Arm von den Augen zu nehmen um zu sehen, wie er ihm auch seine Socken auszog, musste er feststellen, dass John inzwischen vor dem Bett kniete, um das zu tun.  
Auf Knien! Wahnsinn! Gott, was für ein Anblick!  
Mit Schwung brachte Rodney seine Hand an seinen Schwanz, um zu verhindern, dass er auf der Stelle kam. John, der Schuft, lachte nur.  
So ging das nicht weiter, beschloss Rodney und entschlossen setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett. „Hier her!“, bedeutete er John, mit einem eindeutigen Klopfen auf der Matratze neben sich, zu ihm zu kommen.  


Sheppard streifte seine Schuhe ab und krabbelte an die gewünschte Stelle. Dann rutschte er tiefer, streckte sich neben Rodney aus und ließ seine Hand in sanften Achten über Rodneys Oberschenkel kreisen.  
Prompt rutschte Rodney auch nach unten und begann Johns T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben. Seine Finger spielten mit den Brusthaaren, die er in dieser Menge nicht hatte, ehe er sich vorbeugte und Johns Brustwarzen sanft zwischen seine Zähne nahm. John schien es ebenso zu gefallen, wie ihm das für gewöhnlich gefiel, denn ungeduldige Finger begannen, den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans herunterzuziehen. So ließ er eine Hand ebenfalls zu Sheppards Schoß gleiten und fummelte an dem Verschluss herum. Schon bald presste sich Sheppards Erregung gegen seine Hand und ungeduldig streifte er auch die Boxershorts nach unten. Samtig, hart und heiß – und als er seine Hand über die Eichel streichen ließ, verteilte er die ersten Tropfen der Erregung.

Rodney bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig, damit auch John ihm die Hose abstreifen konnte. Jedenfalls bis zu den Knien, dann wurschtelte Rodney selber noch ein wenig herum und kickte Jeans und Unterwäsche aus dem Bett.  
Beiden war klar, dass dieses erste Mal nicht allzu lange dauern würde, dafür waren sie viel zu ausgehungert, viel zu aufgeputscht.  
Während sie hungrige Küsse tauschten, atemloses Keuchen miteinander teilten und kleine Seufzer schluckten, fanden ihre Hände einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Hartes, zupackendes Auf- und Abgleiten, ohne große Finesse, aber mit genau dem richtigen Druck. Schneller und schneller werdend, bis Rodney sich halb über John rollte und ein Bein zwischen Johns Beine brachte. Mit einem Ellbogen stütze er sich ab, die andere Hand hatte nicht eine Bewegung verpasst.  


Halb rieb er sich auf John, halb presste John ihn auf sich, der Schweiß hatte ihre Körper glitschig gemacht und erleichterte die Reibung. Alles verschmolz in einer einzigen gemeinsamen Vorwärtsbewegung. Höher und höher hinaus. John hob das Becken, Rodney hielt dagegen bis Rodney sich in Johns Hand lehnte und John den nötigen Gegendruck gab. Die Atmung beschleunigte sich, Rodneys begleitete jedes Vorgehen mit einem Luftausstoß als würde er einen Hochleistungssport betreiben und als er Johns zweite Hand über seine Pobacken gleiten spürte, wisperte er nur leise: „Ja“.  
Ja, es war eine Einladung, für alles, was John wollte, auch wenn Rodney irgendwie klar war, dass dafür dieses Mal die Zeit nicht mehr reichen würde.

John ging dieses „Ja“ durch und durch – er hatte nichts gefordert und doch wollte ihm Rodney von sich aus alles schenken. Er wusste genau, dass er das nicht mit der gleichen Großzügigkeit beantworten konnte. Er bewunderte die Offenheit, mit der Rodney sich das nahm, was er wollte, aber auch das gab, von dem er annahm, dass John es wollte. Als er seinen Zeigefinger andeutungsweise durch die Vertiefung zwischen Rodneys Pobacken streichen ließ, fühlte er, wie Rodney ein Zittern durchlief, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. 

„John“, hauchte er gebrochen gegen Johns Halsbeuge, dann, als der Finger wieder auf dem gleichen Weg zurück glitt, überschlugen sich die Gefühle in ihm. Mit heftigen Zuckungen verströmte er sich über Johns Bauch, Johns Finger und seine eigenen Finger, die immer noch Johns Glied fest umklammerten und ihn so in die Auflösung mitnahmen.  
Denn auch John konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und verströmte sich, als er Rodneys warmen Samen auf seinem Glied spürte. 

Langsam ebbten die Bewegungen ab, stotternd kam wieder Atem in die Lungen. Mit einem Stich fühlte Rodney, wie viel Gewicht auf seinem Ellbogen ruhte und er ließ sich schwer neben John auf das Kopfkissen fallen. Noch einen Moment blieben ihre Hände, wo sie waren, dann lösten sich Johns Finger, doch um das etwas abzumildern, küsste er Rodney erneut, bis ihnen wieder der Atem ausging. 

Angenehm erschöpft teilten sie sich das Kopfkissen. Für einen Moment hörte man nichts als die Klimaanlage und ein Auto, das auf der Straße vorbeifuhr, dann kehrte langsam der Sinn für die Realität wieder zurück. 

„Wir müssen noch zu Abend essen“, wagte Rodney anzumerken.  
„Wir müssen auch duschen und … Verflucht!“ Sheppard sprang mit Schwung auf, rannte zum Tisch und schaltete den Monitor seines Laptops ein. „Wir müssen auch sehen, wo Carson gerade ist!“ Das kam dabei heraus, wenn man Arbeit mit Vergnügen vermischte!  
Glücklicherweise waren alle vier Punkte, die die Peilsender repräsentierten, genau an den Koordinaten, die auch Becketts Hotelzimmer hatte. Erleichtert stieß Sheppard die Luft aus. Sah ganz so aus, als würde der Doc heute Abend daheim bleiben. 

Damit sie das Zimmer auch nicht mehr verlassen mussten, ließen sie sich von einem Pizzaservice beliefern und schauten sich zum Essen die fünfzigste Wiederholung von „Zurück in die Zukunft“ an. Sie zankten sich darüber, wie wahrscheinlich ein Fluxkompensator, der in einen DeLorean eingebaut wurde, sei, wobei John ein eifriger Verfechter für Zeitreisen war, Rodney sich entschieden dagegen aussprach. Ihre Hände fanden sich von Zeit zu Zeit, Johns Kopf sackte zwischendurch auf Rodneys Schulter, Rodneys Lippen fanden Johns.  
Und als Rodneys Augelider immer schwerer wurden und auch John eins ums andere Mal gähnen musste, stand John auf, stellte einen Wecker auf fünf Uhr, viel früher würde Carson wohl nicht anfangen zu arbeiten und ging ins Bad. Rodney krabbelte in sein Bett, fand es seltsam kalt und leer und war dennoch fünf Minuten später eingeschlafen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen bestellten sie sich Frühstück aufs Zimmer. Eine halbe Stunde später begann Carson – oder jedenfalls Carsons Schuh – sich zu bewegen. Rodney hatte nämlich entsetzt gefragt, was passieren würde, falls Carson einen Schuhputzdienst in Anspruch nehmen würde und John hatte keine Antwort gewusst. 

Sah aber ganz so aus, als wäre Carson kein Verfechter des unnötigen Schuhputzens, denn sie verfolgten seinen raschen Fortschritt, der auf eine Fortbewegung mit dem Auto schließen ließ und verglichen es mit den Karten und Photos, die sie aus der Region hatten. Nachdem Carson das zentrale Eingangstor der Tonopah Test Range passiert hatte, folgte er einer der Hauptstraßen, doch schon nach wenigen Meilen bogen die Signale in eine Gegend ab, die nicht mehr kartographiert war. Zwanzig Minuten später stoppten die Signale und bewegten sich nur noch minimal. 

„Sieht so als, als wäre Dr. Beckett an seinem Ziel angekommen.“  
„Aber da ist doch nichts! Laut meiner Karte ist dort nur ein ausgetrockneter See. Toll!“  
„Rodney, falls er nicht Gesteinsproben sammelt oder Erdmännchen beim Wohnungsbau beobachtet, oder was immer man in einer Wüste tun kann, muss dort etwas sein.“  
Rodney hatte die Aufregung des vorherigen Tags noch immer nicht ganz verdaut und so fragte er wenig enthusiastisch an: „Und wir werden es herausfinden?“  
„Ganz genau.“  
„Und wie machen wir das? Die werden uns nicht einfach da rein marschieren lassen.“  


John musste innerlich grinsen, Rodney hatte wohl gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er beide Fragen im Plural gestellt hatte, so als ob es überhaupt nicht zur Debatte stünde, dass er nicht mitgehen würde. „Nun, erst einmal ist es für uns gut, dass es nicht in der Nähe des Hauptkomplexes liegt, aber dennoch, wir werden eine kleine Ablenkung brauchen“, sinnierte Sheppard.  
Rodney fragte sarkastisch an: „Ist das die Stelle, an der der tumbe Gehilfe des Helden, die Bösen mit sexuellen Gefälligkeiten ablenkt, damit der strahlende Held in das Gelände einbrechen kann?“  
Sheppard konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Nein, Rodney, das ist die Stelle, an der die Fernzünder ins Spiel kommen.“  
„Oh.“ Etwas peinlich berührt trat Rodney an das Tischchen, auf dem die technischen Spielereien ausgebreitet lagen. „Schön. Schön.“  
„Hier“. Sheppard hielt ihm ein kleines Kästchen entgegen. „Damit werden wir ein kleines Feuerwerk am Haupttor zünden, während wir den Zaun im Norden durchbrechen. Wenn alles klappt, sollten wir unbemerkt reinkommen. Und da ein Wagen zu auffällig ist, werden wir uns dafür ein Motorrad mieten. Wir sollten alles heute Abend, mit Einbruch der Dämmerung durchführen, damit das Feuerwerk auch gut wirkt.“

Das klang nach einem Plan. Rodney hatte jedoch keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, ob das auch nach einem guten Plan klang. Auf dem Papier sahen viele Dinge gut aus, die sich dann in der Realität als Reinfall erwiesen. Das hatte er mit eigenen Projekten immer wieder erlebt. Aber da Sheppard hier der Experte war, machte er keinen Gegenvorschlag.  
Er nörgelte nur ein wenig an der Auswahl des Motorrades herum, wies Sheppard darauf hin, wie man die Zünder besser einstellen konnte und verbesserte ungefragt die Leistung von Sheppards Computer um zehn Prozent, worauf der nicht ganz so erfreut reagierte, weil er vorher nicht gefragt worden war. Rodney sah ehrlich nicht wo das Problem lag, denn Sheppard hätte doch bestimmt zugestimmt, wenn er ihm das vorgeschlagen hätte, oder nicht? Einer Verbesserung konnte doch niemand abgeneigt sein, oder? 

Gegen vier Uhr nachmittags hatten sie tatsächlich ganz in der Nähe des Haupttores etliche Kisten Feuerwerkskörper deponiert, das Motorrad eingefahren, ihre Utensilien zusammengepackt und standen mit der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung an dem Zaun, der das Testgelände umgab. Da die Verantwortlichen wohl nicht annahmen, dass sich jemand freiwillig auf ein Testgebiet begeben würde, an dessen Grenze sie auf einem Schild schwarz auf weiß ankündigten, auch Nukleartests durchzuführen, stand der Zaun noch nicht einmal unter Strom. Nachdem Sheppard seine Fernz ündung durchgeführt und sie ein paar Minuten abgewartet hatten, war es ein Leichtes, mit einem Bolzenschneider das Metallgitter zu durchtrennen. Sie schoben das Motorrad durch, zwängten sich hinterher und steuerten die Koordinaten an, an denen sie Doktor Beckett vermuteten. 

Ihr Zielgebiet war enttäuschend. Wüstenlandschaft, größere und kleinere Gesteinbrocken, ein paar verkrüppelte und ausgedörrte Nadelhölzer, viel Buschwerk und ein paar Yuccas, die der Trockenheit trotzten. Im Schein der untergehenden Sonne leuchtete alles in einem sanften Rot. Der Wind trieb ein paar lose Zweige vor sich her, in der Ferne hörte man ein paar Vögel schreien, ansonsten war es unglaublich still. 

„Ich glaube wir sind hier falsch. Deine Peilsender sind Schrott. Wahrscheinlich taiwanesische Billigimporte. Hier ist doch nichts“, rief Rodney und schaute sich enttäuscht um.  
„Hey! Meine Peilsender sind kein Schrott. Das ist das Neueste, was auf dem Markt ist!“ Rodney mochte ja soviel mosern wie er wollte, aber auf seine Ausrüstung war Sheppard stolz. Und wenn die Anzeigen sagten, dass Carson hier im Umkreis von fünfhundert Metern war, dann war er das auch. Basta. Egal, was Mister Neunmalklug da gerade von sich gab.  
Missmutig stapfte Rodney auf und ab, kickte mit der Stiefelspitze kleine Steinchen weg und nörgelte: „Wenn er sich nicht miniaturisiert hat, was ich für unwahrscheinlich halte, ist hier niemand.“  
„Liebling, ich habe den Doktor geschrumpft?“, erwiderte Sheppard geistesabwesend, der systematisch auf und ab marschierte und sich von Rodneys zielloser Herumrennerei nicht beirren ließ.  
„Und ihren Müll laden sie hier auch einfach ab“, schimpfte Rodney und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen einen halbrunden, hüfthohen, leicht angerosteten Metallkasten, der gerade die richtige Höhe hatte, um sich ein kleines Päuschen zu gönnen, wenn man seinen Hintern darauf parkte. 

„Müll?“ Interessiert kam Sheppard näher. „Rodney! Du Idiot! Du hast den Eingang gefunden!“, rief er begeistert.  
„Was?“  
„Ich wette mit dir, dass da eine Leiter drin ist, die uns in das unterirdische System bringt. Das sind die vorgeschriebenen Fluchtleitern, die muss es immer geben.“  
Sheppard fummelte bereits an der Abdeckung herum, die sperrte sich einen Moment, dann, als Rodney mit anpackte, gelang es ihnen, sie mit einem leisen Quietschen zu öffnen. Wie Sheppard vorausgesagt hatte, befand sich darunter eine Metallleiter, die in die Tiefe führte.  
„So was wie die Jeffries-Röhren auf der Enterprise?“, wollte Rodney wissen, der einen sehr misstrauischen Blick in die Tiefe warf, aus der kein Licht nach oben drang.  
„Genau. Und die werden wir uns jetzt zu Nutze machen. Ich klettere vor, halt dich dicht hinter mir.“ 

Leichtfüßig krabbelte Sheppard in die Öffnung und verschwand. Wenn Rodney nicht allein in der Wüste zurück bleiben wollte, blieb ihm wohl gar nichts anderes übrig, als hinterher zu klettern.  
„Schließ die Luke.“  
Das war leichter gesagt als getan, das Teil war aus massivem Metall und verdammt schwer, aber mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen, die Luke wieder zu schließen. Langsam und Schritt für Schritt kletterte Sheppard tiefer. Immer nach genau dreißig Stufen hielt er an, um sich bei Rodney zu erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Das konnte Rodney nicht so genau sagen. Er fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platze. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er nichts Aufregenderes zu tun gehabt, als den kindischen Fehlern seiner Assistenten hinterher zu spüren. Jetzt krabbelte er mit einem Privatdetektiv durch staatliches Eigentum, das er widerrechtlich betreten hatte, um herauszufinden, ob sein bester Freund in krumme Geschäfte verwickelt war.  
Die Röhre, nein, er wollte lieber der Gang denken, das klang irgendwie breiter und weniger bedrückend, war für seinen Geschmack entschieden zu eng und eindeutig zu spärlich beleuchtet. Das war seiner leichten Klaustrophobie gar nicht zuträglich.  
Nur gut, dass John ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, sich seinem Klettertempo anpasste und für Rodney der Fixpunkt in dieser beängstigenden Dunkelheit wurde. Er zwang sich, nur auf Johns Schultern zu schauen, nicht nach unten, nicht nach oben, und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Carson war ihm dafür mindestens … Rodney überlegte, was Carson ihm dafür schuldig wäre, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen, was seine Strapazen angemessen entschädigte.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe im gleichmäßigen Schritt einfach weiter marschiert wäre, wenn er nicht Johns Hand auf seinem Arm verspürt hätte.  
„Hier ist eine Abzweigung, Rodney. Warte mal.“  
Sie konsultierten die Anzeigen ihres Computers und kamen dann überein, dass sie noch weiter runter müssten.  
Noch zwei Mal passierten sie Gänge, die seitwärts statt abwärts führten, dann war auch ihre Leiter zu Ende. Rodney war froh, denn er konnte seine Finger vor lauter krampfhaftem Festhaltens bald nicht mehr spüren.  
Vor ihnen befand sich eine schwere Metalltür, die sich aber erstaunlich geräuschlos nach außen öffnen ließ. Schon nach den ersten Zentimetern drang dämmeriges Licht herein und nachdem sie die Tür so weit geöffnet hatten, dass sie sich hindurchzwängen konnten, standen sie in einem spärlich beleuchteten Gang, der nach links und rechts führte. Nach der Dunkelheit auf der Leiter reichte Rodney die grünlich schimmernde Notbeleuchtung aber völlig, um sich gleich wohler zu fühlen. 

Grauer, schmuckloser Beton, wohin man auch schaute. An den Wänden liefen Kabel und Rohre entlang und farbige Streifen, die eine Art Wegweiser für die unterirdischen Gänge darstellen. Leider kannten sie den Code nicht.  
Aus dem Bauch heraus entschieden sich beide für rechts und folgten schweigend Rodneys ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Nichts als das Summen der Belüftungs- und Klimaanlage war zu hören. Keine Maschinen, aber auch keine Menschen. 

„Was zum Teufel ist das hier?“, flüsterte Rodney, der ganz nah an Sheppard klebte, damit er nur ja nicht verloren ging in diesen Gängen, die immer labyrinthischere Ausmaße annahmen.  
„Das wüsste ich auch gern.“ Er wollte jetzt nicht unbedingt „Geheime Forschungslabors“ sagen, auch wenn er das dachte, weil er nicht wusste, wie Rodney darauf reagieren würde. Das konnte von enthusiastisch bis panisch reichen.  
Sie folgten konsequent den rechten Abzweigungen, bis sie das vor eine Tür brachte, die wieder einmal verschlossen war.  
Mit einer geschickt eingesetzten Scheckkarte und ein bisschen Fummelei öffnete Sheppard auch diese Tür. Sie traten auf eine Empore, deren halbes Dutzend Stufen zu vier großen Glasfenstern hinunterführten. Da niemand auf diesem Balkon war, schlichen sie sich vorsichtig näher an die Fenster heran und spähten nach unten. 

Keine zehn Meter unter ihnen öffnete sich eine große Halle, die an einen Flugzeughangar erinnerte. Etliche Menschen, teils in weißen Kitteln, teils in Straßenkleidung, liefen geschäftig hin und her; überall blinkten und leuchteten Computerbildschirme und Anzeigen. Es herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit, die sich auf das seltsame Objekt in der Mitte der Halle konzentrierte, um das alle herumwuselten. 

Ein etwa zehn Meter langes, vorne spitz zulaufendes Gebilde, aus einem seltsamen, fast organisch anmutenden Material, das ein bisschen wie ein schnittiges Flugzeug, ein bisschen wie ein Pfeil aussah, wurde von starken Scheinwerfern beschienen und präsentierte sich ihnen in seiner ganzen fremdartigen Schönheit. Eine graue Außenhülle mit wellenförmigen Mustern umhüllte einen inneren Teil, der in hellen Brauntönen gehalten war und fast an Rippenbögen erinnerte. Breite Wülste vervollständigten den fremdartigen Eindruck. 

Rodneys Blick jedoch war weiter gewandert und er konnte seine Augen nicht von den Messgeräten und den Anzeigen, die immer wieder über die großen Leinwände flimmerten, lösen und starrte mit offenem Mund nach unten. Unendliche Reihen mit Algorithmen und Zahlenabfolgen, die für ihn nur andeutungsweise Sinn machten, liefen über die Bildschirme, lösten sich mit schematischen Zeichnungen ab, die John und Rodney fast gleichzeitig flüstern ließen: „Ein Flugzeug.“  
Sie schauten sich an und John schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwa habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich habe auch nirgends gelesen, dass sie an so etwas bauen. Und was soll das für ein Material sein?“  
„Auch die Berechnungen zum Antrieb dort, die machen keinen Sinn.“ Rodney wies auf eine andere Anzeige.  
„Das ist absolut futuristisch.“  
„Wir haben gestern zu viel ferngesehen“, murmelte Rodney. 

„Die Alternative ist ja auch zu unglaublich.“  
„Die Alternative?“  
„Hey, du hast genauso an Außerirdische gedacht wie ich!“ Sheppard knuffte Rodney in die Seite. „Gib’s ruhig zu!“  
Rodneys Blick suchte Sheppards. Wollte John jetzt von diesem verrückten Vorschlag abgebracht werden? Oder suchte er Bestätigung? Das Dumme war, auch durch Rodneys Kopf geisterte das Wort „Aliens“. Sobald er das Fluggerät gesehen hatte, die Anzeigen, die er nicht verstand – und eigentlich verstehen sollte, denn es gab kaum etwas, das man ihm in dem Bereich vormachen konnte – war dieser Begriff in seinem Gehirn aufgetaucht. Rodney nickte widerwillig. Außerirdische passten so gar nicht in sein berechenbares, mathematisch und physikalisch erklärbares Weltbild. Das war der Stoff für seine Abendunterhaltung aus dem kleinen viereckigen Kasten, nicht aber für das reale Leben. Das verwirrte und verunsicherte ihn und deshalb fragte er anklagend: „Und wie passt Carson jetzt hier rein?“  
„Um das beantworten zu können, sollte wir Carson erst einmal finden. Oder siehst du ihn da unten?“  


McKay musterte die Menschen, einen nach dem anderen. Ein paar konnte er von der Statur her gleich ausschließen aber auch von den anderen konnte keiner Carson sein, nicht einmal, wenn er davon ausging, dass er gerade bis zur Taille in diesem Alien-Gerät drin stecke, dafür kannte er Carson zu gut. Shit, jetzt hatte er tatsächlich Alien-Gerät gedacht!  
„Nein, da ist er nicht dabei.“ Sie würden ihn anderswo suchen müssen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf diese verrückte Technik schlichen sie sich wieder von ihrem Aussichtsposten.

Sie kamen überein, dass die anderen Forschungseinrichtungen ganz in der Nähe sein mussten, denn alles andere machte wenig Sinn. So schlichen sie weiter durch die Gänge und fuhren fort, weitere Türen zu öffnen. Das war nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt, teils weil die Türen einfach zu gut gesichert waren und sich nicht öffnen ließen, teils fanden sie nur uninteressante Dinge wie Materiallager dahinter vor. Nur einmal mussten sie sich vor diskutierenden Wissenschaftlern hinter einer Tür in Sicherheit bringen, ansonsten waren die Gänge sehr wenig bevölkert. 

Nach etlichen Fehlversuchen standen sie plötzlich in einem Vorraum, der endlich einmal sehr benutzt aussah. Medizinische Geräte, Aktenschränke, Computer, Drucker und eine gluckernde Kaffeemaschine waren untrügliche Anzeichen dafür, dass in diesem Raum gearbeitet wurde. Sie hörten aus dem Nebenzimmer Stimmen und stahlen sich näher an die Verbindungstür heran.

_„Dr. Biro, Sie sollten unbedingt noch eine weitere Untersuchungsreihe dazu laufen lassen. Wir müssen die Zusammensetzung dieses Serums entschlüsseln.“_

Rodney gab Sheppard durch einen hochgereckten Daumen und ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu verstehen, dass sie Carson endlich gefunden hatten. 

_„Aber Doktor Beckett, die Aminosäuren …“  
„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist. Aber niemand hat so ein Reservoir im Körper, wenn er es nicht zu irgendetwas nutzt.“ _

Mit angehaltenem Atem waren die beiden Männer inzwischen bis zur Tür vorgeschlichen und spähten vorsichtig durch das Glas, das auf halber Höhe begann. Der Anblick hätte Rodney bald laut aufquietschen lassen. Sheppard, der eine Sekunde früher in den Raum geblickt hatte, hatte so eine Reaktion vorausgesehen und Rodney geistesgegenwärtig eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst, die den erstaunten Ausruf in einem leisen „Urgh“ untergehen ließ. 

Auf einem Untersuchungstisch lag ein humanoides Wesen, mit zwei Armen, zwei Beinen und einem Kopf – damit hörte die Ähnlichkeit aber auch auf. Bläulich-weiß schimmernde Haut, lange weiße Haare und Finger, die mehr an Klauen als an Hände erinnerten machten ihnen beiden bewusst, dass Carsons Worte sich wirklich auf einen Außerirdischen bezogen hatten. 

„Ich dachte, die wären klein und grau“, flüsterte Sheppard Rodney ins Ohr und zog seine Hand von Rodneys Mund.  
Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Rodney grinsen. „Waren die bei `Mars Attacks´ auch nicht“, wisperte er zurück. 

_„Sind die Ergebnisse von der Biopsie eigentlich schon zurück?“  
„Nein, Doktor Beckett.“  
„Ich wüsste doch zu gerne, was dieser Bursche so isst. Ich kann gar keinen richtigen Verdauungstrakt ausmachen. Sehr seltsam.“ _

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür hinter John und Rodney und ein weiterer Weißkittel betrat den Raum. „Doktor Beckett, ich … Wer sind Sie? Und was tun Sie hier?“, rief er halb verschreckt, halb verärgert.  
„Wir sollten hier was abliefern“, log Sheppard geistesgegenwärtig und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Ich … kenne Sie gar nicht.“ Langsam machte der Mitarbeiter einen Schritt zurück.  
„Die SERCOM schickt uns“, hatte Rodney einen brillanten Einfall.  
Das brachte den Mann immerhin ins Grübeln und er fragte nach: „Die SERCOM?“  
„Genau, der Verein, für den auch Dr. Beckett arbeitet“, erwiderte Sheppard und hoffte, dass er damit kein Geheimnis preisgab. Aber die Nennung eines bekannten Namens war ihm wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen.  
„Wir … können Dr. Beckett ja fragen“, meinte der Mann misstrauisch.  
„Er ist da drin“, zeigte Rodney mit dem Daumen auf die Tür hinter sich und gesellte sich unauffällig an Sheppards Seite, der sich schon bis zur Mitte des Zimmers vorgearbeitet hatte.  


In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Carson erschien auf der Schwelle.  
„Rodney?“ fragte er völlig überrascht und blickte McKay an, als könne er seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Es war mir, als hätte ich deine Stimme gehört.“  
„Hi, Carson.“ Rodney hob eine Hand und winkte Carson mit drei Fingern zu.

Sheppard ließ den Mitarbeiter nicht aus den Augen, aber der hatte sich sichtlich entspannt, als Dr. Beckett Rodney mit Namen angeredet hatte. Der Mann verfolgte die Ereignisse jetzt interessiert, sah aber nicht mehr so aus, als wolle er jeden Moment die Sicherheitsabteilung rufen. Sheppard war klar, dass sie hier weg mussten und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Carson hatte bestimmt nicht genug Befugnisse, um ihr widerrechtliches Eindringen zu decken. Er war ein Doktor, der für die Regierung an einem geheimen Projekt mit Außerirdischen arbeitete. Kein Wunder, dass er Rodney nichts davon erzählt hatte. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als würde Carson hier zu irgendetwas gezwungen, somit war sein Auftrag als Detektiv eigentlich erfüllt. Sie hatten geklärt, wo Carson steckte, sie sollten sehen, dass sie jetzt so schnell wie möglich wegkamen. 

„Was machst du denn hier, Rodney?“ Noch immer schaute Beckett völlig verwirrt und rollte das „r“ auf sehr schottische Art und Weise.  
„Ich …“  
Sheppard zog heimlich ein paar Papiere hinter sich aus dem Regal, denn alle Augen waren auf Rodney und Carson gerichtet.  
John machte einen Schritt vor und streckte Carson den Papierstapel hin. „Wir sollten das hier abliefern“, erklärte er kurz und knapp und salutierte vorschriftsmäßig, als wäre er noch bei der Armee. „Wir müssen dann auch weg, der Fahrer wartet auf uns.“ Er zog Rodney am Ellbogen Richtung Tür.  
Diese Bewegung ließ Carson aus seiner Starre aufwachen und er rief: „Nicht so schnell! Rodney! Wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Wie …?“  
„Erkläre ich dich später!“, rief Rodney über die Schulter zurück, ließ sich von Sheppard aber aus dem Raum ziehen.  
„Halt!“ Beckett klang jetzt ziemlich aufgebracht.

Von außen stellte Sheppard einen Stuhl unter die Klinke, den er aus dem Vorzimmer mitgeschleift hatte.  
„Das wird uns nur wenige Minuten geben“, erklärte er während er auf demselben Weg zurück rannte, den sie gekommen waren. 

Er sollte Recht behalten. Sie hatten erst wenige Flure geschafft, als sie die rot blinkenden Warnleuchten anspringen sahen und eine metallische Stimme über alle Lautsprecher verkündete: „Sicherheitsalarm! Dies ist keine Übung! Ich wiederhole: Dies ist keine Übung!“

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Sheppard und blieb kurz stehen.  
Rodney war mehr als dankbar dafür, lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel und japste: „Vielleicht hätten wir unser Glück doch mit Carson versuchen sollen.“  
„Wenn er alleine gewesen wäre vielleicht.“ Bis zu der Leiter würden sie es niemals zurück schaffen, ehe sie aufgegriffen wurden. Aber vielleicht gab es in diesem Gang eine weitere Sicherheitsleiter? „Halt Ausschau nach einer weiteren Tür in der Wand!“, wies er Rodney an, zerrte ihn aber gleichzeitig weiter am Ellbogen den Gang herunter.  
„Ich kriege keine Luft mehr!“  
„Dann red nicht, sondern renn!“  
Mit hochrotem Gesicht folgte Rodney Sheppard. Er schwor sich, demnächst wenigstens die Treppen zu benutzen statt immer Aufzug zu fahren, um zumindest ein bisschen Training zu haben. Nicht, dass er sich je wieder in so eine Situation zu begeben gedachte. Vielen Dank, nein! Sein Bedarf an Aufregung für die nächsten Jahre war mehr als gedeckt! 

Als sie an der nächsten Abzweigung waren, lief ein ganzer Trupp von Sicherheitsleuten mit vielen bösartig aussehenden Waffen im Anschlag von rechts auf sie zu und schrie: „Stehen bleiben! Sofort!“  
Rodney wäre dem Befehl ja gefolgt, aber Sheppard zog ihn mit sich nach links und hastete weiter.  
Die schweren Stiefel der Sicherheitsleute verkündeten, dass sie immer näher kamen – und John hatte eine Sackgasse ausgesucht!  
Nein! Als er auf das Ende des Ganges zulief, sah er zu seiner Verzweiflung, dass am Ende eine Metallwand war. Aber sein panischer Blick konnte keinen Öffnungsmechanismus ausmachen.  


In der Falle! Scheiße! Er schubste Rodney mit einer Hand hinter sich, mit der anderen zog er seine Waffe und baute sich vor Rodney auf.  
Als die Sicherheitskräfte um die Ecke bogen, ließ er einen Warnschuss über deren Köpfe hinweg los, der gespenstisch und laut durch die Betonflure knallte.  
„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind!“, warnte er die Verfolger mit befehlender Stimme.  
„Wir kommen hier nicht lebend raus“, jammerte Rodney verzweifelt hinter ihm. Er klammerte sich mit einer Hand an Sheppard, während er fieberhaft überlegte, ob es irgendetwas gäbe, was er tun könnte.

„Geben Sie auf, Sie sind umzingelt!“, rief jetzt jemand, traute sich aber nicht wieder in Sheppards Blickfeld zu treten.  
„Holen Sie Dr. Beckett her, dann garantieren Sie Dr. McKay freies Geleit.“  
„Nein, John!“ Entsetzt starrte Rodney auf Johns Rücken, traute sich aber nicht, sich zu bewegen und womöglich in der Schusslinie zu landen. Aber es war sehr unbefriedigend wenn man nur zu dem Rücken von jemandem sprechen konnte und so wiederholte Rodney noch einmal: „Nein! Entweder gehen wir beide, oder keiner!“ Denn dass John seine Lizenz verlieren würde, wenn man ihn hier festnahm, stand wohl außer Zweifel. Hätte er niemals diese bescheuerte Idee gehabt, hinter Carson herspionieren zu müssen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Natürlich war die Lizenz nicht das einzige. Mit keiner Faser seines Herzens wollte Rodney, das John wegen ihm im Knast landen würde! Hier spielte niemand den Helden auf seine Kosten. Nein! 

„Rodney?“ Das war Carson atemlose Stimme. „Ich komme jetzt in den Gang. Ich bin allein und unbewaffnet“, keuchte der Doktor, der offensichtlich auch nicht zu der Fraktion gehörte, die man regelmäßig in Fitnessstudios antraf, heftig um Atem ringend.  
„Okay“, rief Sheppard und umklammerte noch angespannter als zuvor seine Waffe.  
Aber Dr. Beckett hatte fürs Erste Wort gehalten und erschien mit erhobenen Händen in ihrem Blickfeld.  


„Stehen bleiben. Kommen Sie nicht näher!“, rief Sheppard nach drei Schritten. „Können Sie mir garantieren, dass Sie Rodney hier herausbringen?“  
„Das kann ich nicht allein entscheiden“, legte sich Beckett nicht fest. Dann wandte er sich besorgt an Rodney: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Wenn du mal einen Ton gesagt hättest, was du so treibst, ginge es mir jetzt wahrscheinlich besser“, giftete Rodney und lugte halb hinter Sheppards Rücken vor.  
„Ich konnte dir nichts sagen – Geheimhaltungspflicht, das verstehst du doch. Aber warum bist du hier? Wie bist du herein gekommen? Und wer ist dein … Begleiter?“  
Sheppard war klar, dass Beckett auf Zeit spielte, damit sie einen geordneten Angriff planen konnten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie eine Tränengasgranate oder Ähnliches in den Flur werfen, das hätte er jedenfalls gemacht. Er hoffte nur, dass sie vorher mit Becketts Hilfe die Situation für Rodney entscheiden konnten.

„John Sheppard, Privatdetektiv“, stellte er sich vor. Sie würden es sowieso herausbekommen, da konnte er es ihnen auch gleich sagen und vielleicht ein paar Pluspunkte bei Carson sammeln. „Rodney hat mich engagiert, um Sie zu finden, da er sich Sorgen gemacht hat.“  
„Sorgen?“  
„Noch nie etwas von einem Handy gehört?“, erkundigte sich Rodney sarkastisch.  
„Aye. Mein Handy habe ich leider im Umkleideraum im Labor vergessen, deshalb konntest du mich nicht erreichen“, gestand Carson kleinlaut.  
„Vergessen?“  
„Ja, es ist mir zu spät eingefallen und da …“ 

Sheppard sah die nächsten Sekunden wie in Zeitlupe: ein Arm wurde um die Ecke gestreckt, ein kleiner Ball rollte erst schnell, dann, nachdem er an der Wand abgeprallt war, langsamer auf sie zu. Ein mit schusssicherer Weste und Helm gekleideter Mann trat hinter Carson und zog den überraschten Doktor mit sich in Sicherheit. 

Das war’s dann wohl.

Instinktiv machte Sheppard mit Rodney noch einen Schritt zurück, bis sie genau an die Metallwand gepresst standen. Als ob dieser Meter etwas ausmachen würde, musste Sheppard bitter denken, in zwei Sekunden würde sie das ausströmende Gas fast blind machen, wenn es denn „nur“ Tränengas war. Wer weiß, was die hier alles zur Verfügung hatten. 

Doch das Unglaubliche geschah: sobald er die Wand mit seiner Hand berührte, glitt sie zur Seite und er stolperte mit Rodney rückwärts einen kleinen Raum. Ein hektischer Blick auf die metallenen Wände und das Wort „Aufzug“ bildete sich in seinem Gehirn. 

Genau in dem Moment als die Gasgranate explodierte, die Sicherheitskräfte mit der Schutzausrüstung um die Ecke bogen, die Waffen im Anschlag, schloss sich die Tür des Aufzugs und sie waren für einen kostbaren Augenblick in Sicherheit.  
Verdutzt schaute Rodney von dort, wo er auf dem Boden saß zu John auf, besann sich sofort und schrie: „Drück einen Knopf!“  
Sheppard presste schon seinen Daumen auf die Anzeige für das oberste Stockwerk und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Rodney, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und neben Sheppard trat.  
„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Plötzlich schob sich die Wand zur Seite. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist.“  
Der Aufzug stoppte, Sheppard holte tief Luft und während die Türen zur Seite glitten, hoffte er nur, dass sie nicht vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen waren. Unten im Gang hatten sie immerhin noch Beckett als Puffer zwischen sich und den schießwütigen Sicherheitskräften gehabt.  
Rodney schien ganz ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn er ergriff Johns Hand und drückte sie fest, ob zur Beruhigung, als Abschied oder um sich selbst Mut zu machen, John hatte keine Ahnung, wusste die Geste aber zu schätzen.  


Als sie sich die Türen erneut auf einen dunklen Gang öffneten, in dem aber sofort das Licht anging, als er einen Schritt hinein trat, stieß er hörbar die Luft aus. „Puhh!“ Erleichterung machte sich breit, als sie keine Menschenseele erwartete.  
Es gab nur einen Weg und das war die Leiter vor ihnen. Schnell klemmte Sheppard noch einen Schraubenzieher in die Tür des Aufzugs, so dass sie nicht zugehen konnte und ihre Verfolger wenigstens ein, zwei Minuten aufgehalten wurden, dann folgte er eilig Rodney, der schon mit dem Klettern angefangen hatte.  
Erfreulicherweise waren es nur wenige Stufen, ehe sie gemeinsam die Abdeckung über ihren Köpfen zur Seite schieben konnten. Ein funkelnder Sternenhimmel bot sich ihren Blicken dar und Rodney ließ ein erleichtertes: „Wir sind draußen!“ hören.  
Doch zum Ausruhen blieb keine Zeit, sie warfen die Abdeckung wieder zu und Sheppard zog sein GPS-Gerät aus der Tasche. Sie beugten sich über die Anzeige, orientierten sich kurz, Rodney zeigte nach links und meinte: „Dort liegt unser Motorrad.“

Sie rannten in die angegebene Richtung und tatsächlich lag dort die Maschine noch so, wie sie sie verlassen hatte. Sie richteten sie auf, Sheppard sprang auf, Rodney setzte sich hinter ihn und sie rasten los. Rodney klammerte sich an Sheppard, beschwerte sich aber nicht über das mörderische Tempo, das er sonst bestimmt halsbrecherisch geschimpft hätte. Jetzt war er nur froh, dass John wie ein verrückter Stuntman fuhr und war für jeden Kilometer, der sie aus der Test Range herausbrachte, dankbar.  
Sie erreichten das Loch im Zaun und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden entspannte sich Rodney ganz leicht. John nahm das Tempo jedoch nicht zurück und flog geradezu weiter auf Tonopah zu. 

In dem verschlafenen Örtchen angekommen, hielt John vor dem Golden Hills Motel an und stieg ab.  
„Hier wohnen wir aber nicht“, stellte Rodney perplex fest.  
„Ich weiß. Es ist mir, trotz des Fahrtwindes, noch nicht alles aus dem Kopf geweht“, lachte John und setzte seinen Helm ab.  
Rodney tat es ihm gleich und stellte erst jetzt fest, dass er seinen Helm nicht zugemacht hatte. Oh nein! Er hatte diese mörderische Fahrt gemacht, ohne sein wertvolles Hirn ausreichend zu schützen! Wenn da etwas passiert wäre! Nicht auszudenken!  
„Bewegung hatte ich für heute auch genug“, wagte er anzumerken und streckte seine steifen Glieder durch. Er hatte so verkrampft auf der Maschine gesessen, dass seine Bandscheiben sich sicher noch die nächsten Tage beschweren würden.  
„Ich weiß.“ John nahm Rodney Kinn in seine Hand, drehte den Kopf so, dass er Rodney einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen konnte.  


Rodney wollte sich schon über die unwürdige Behandlung mit der Hand an dem Kinn beschweren, aber der Kuss besänftigte ihn halbwegs und als John jetzt auch noch sagte: „Du warst phantastisch, Rodney“, fühlte er plötzlich Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Ein so winziges Lob und es wärmte ihn unendlich. Er konnte nicht anders als John wie ein liebestrunkener Teenager anstarren, bis ihm endlich aufging, dass das er damit nur debil und dusselig aussah. Hatte ihm jedenfalls seine erste Freundin versichert.  
Er räusperte sich, setzte sich mit Sheppard im leichten Laufschritt in Bewegung und bevor er keine Luft mehr dafür hatte, fragte er: „Ablenkungsmanöver?“  
„So ist es. Wir schnappen uns unsere Sachen und dann nichts wie weg.“  
„ `kay“, keuchte Rodney seine Zustimmung, wenngleich ihn die dunkle Vorahnung befiel, dass es damit noch längst nicht ausgestanden war. Beckett wusste wo er ihn finden konnte, die Regierung wusste, dass Beckett das wusste – Rodney sah viele Unannehmlichkeiten in der nahen Zukunft auf sich zukommen. John mochte vielleicht untertauchen können, aber wovon sollte er leben, wenn er bei der SERCOM kündigte? Heimcomputer installieren? Spielekonsolen reparieren? Festplatten neu konfigurieren, weil irgendein Dödel sie zufällig neu formatiert hatte? Rosige Aussichten!

Im Hotel angekommen, packten sie in rasender Eile ihre Sachen zusammen, warfen nur die nötigsten Sachen in ihre Koffer und Reisetaschen, den Rest mussten sie wohl abschreiben.  
Doch es sollte nicht reichen.  
Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollten, um zum Wagen zu laufen, klopfte es hämmernd gegen das Türblatt.  
„Scheiße! Wie konnten die uns so schnell finden?“, fragte Rodney panisch.  
„Vielleicht hätte wir uns die Sache mit dem Motorrad sparen sollen“, zuckte Sheppard resigniert die Schultern, enttäuscht darüber, dass sein Plan sie hereingeritten, statt gerettet hatte.  


„Rodney? Ich bin’s, Carson. Ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte lass mich rein. Ich verspreche dir, dass dir nichts geschieht.“  
Carson? John fühlte einen Funken Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen, da sie den Doktor vorgeschickt hatten und das Hotelzimmer nicht gleich in CIA-Manier gestürmt hatten.  
„Und was ist mit John?“  
„Wenn ihr mich anhört, wird auch Mr. Sheppard nichts geschehen. Bitte öffne die Tür und lass mich herein.“  
Rodney schaute Sheppard an und der flüsterte: „Wir haben sowieso keine Optionen mehr. Ich wette, unter dem Fenster stehen sie auch schon. Da könne wir uns auch anhören, was Carson zu sagen hat.“  
Rodney nickte. „Okay, ich komme jetzt zur Tür.“  
John hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Ärmel zurück. „Soll ich Carson als Geisel nehmen, wenn er herein kommt?“  
Rodneys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sicher, das wäre vom Taktischen her ein kluger Schachzug, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er niemals zulassen könnte, dass Carson etwas geschähe und das wusste Carson sicher auch, so dass die Drohung ins Leere laufen würde. Außerdem wollte er keine weitere Gewalt, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.  
„Nein“, flüsterte er zurück. „Das könnte ich nicht.“  
John versuchte nicht, ihn umzustimmen und legte die Waffe auf das Bett zurück. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er seine Karriere als Detektiv mal kampflos beenden würde. Er trat neben Rodney, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und zwang sich ruhig stehen zu bleiben und seinen Fluchtinstinkt zu unterdrücken, als Rodney die Tür öffnete.

Carson und der dunkelhaarige Mann, der ihn gestern Abend begleitet hatte, betraten den Raum. Sheppards Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er einen Major der Air Force erkannte. Er hatte so gehofft, dass das ein für alle Mal vorbei sei.  
„Wir sind unbewaffnet“, sagte der junge Mann als erstes und nahm die Hände hoch, um zu zeigen, dass es stimmte.  
„Wir auch“, meinte Sheppard und zeigte auf die Waffe, die außer Reichweite auf dem Bett lag.  
„Major Lorne“, stellte Beckett seinen Begleiter vor. „US Air Force.“  
Lorne wandte sich an Rodney: „Dr. McKay.“ Drehte sich zu John um und meinte: „Major Sheppard.“  
„Major?“, rief Rodney beeindruckt.  
„Nicht mehr“, berichtigte John ihn sofort. Nun, da hatte die Air Force ja sagenhaft schnell gearbeitet und Lorne offensichtlich auf der Autofahrt hierher bereits alle Information über seine Dienstakte zukommen lassen. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell und reibungslos das funktionierte, wenn öffentliche Einrichtungen Auskünfte haben wollten! Wenn Sheppard daran dachte, wie lange er auf etliche Dokumente von der Air Force gewartet hatte, ehe er seine Detektei eröffnen konnte …  


Es folgte ein Moment unangenehmer Stille, aber da Sheppard nur mit vorgeschobenen Kinn geradeaus starrte und nichts mehr dazu sagte, wandte sich Rodney an Carson: „Also, was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Das war doch ein außerirdisches Raumschiff, nicht wahr? Wie bist du in die Sache reingerutscht? Und was habt ihr jetzt mit uns vor? Ich schwöre dir, ich werde keiner Menschenseele verraten, was ich hier gesehen habe! Wahrscheinlich würden sie sowieso nur denken, jetzt ist er vollständig durchgeknallt“, fügte Rodney noch in trauriger Selbsteinschätzung hinzu.

„Ich werde dir eine kurze Zusammenfassung geben.“ Beckett und Major Lorne setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle, Sheppard und McKay auf eins der Betten und Carson begann: „Vor ein paar Monaten ist ein außerirdisches Raumschiff auf der Erde gelandet, der Pilot, du hast ihn auf dem OP-Tisch gesehen, ist dabei ums Leben gekommen. Das Schiff konnte geborgen werden, es gibt jetzt nur eine Legende über UFOs mehr. Mich hat man hinzugezogen, weil ein Serologe gebraucht wurde, um …“  
„Wieso ist man ausgerechnet auf dich gekommen?“  
„Ich habe vorher schon mal für die Regierung gearbeitet.“  
„Du?“  
„Ja, Rodney. In meinem Körper befindet sich ein Gen, das es mir erlaubt, mit der Technik von anderen Außerirdischen umzugehen.“  
„Andere? Was? Der hellblaue Kerl ist nicht der Einzige?“, fragte Rodney entsetzt.

Dr. Beckett holte sich eine wortlose Erlaubnis bei Major Lorne, dann erklärte er: „Er ist nicht der Einzige, wenngleich wir nicht wissen, wie die anderen aussehen. Wir haben also Überbleibsel einer Technologie, die wir nicht verstehen und nun einen Fremden, dessen Physiologie wir nicht verstehen und dessen Raumschiff uns Rätsel aufgibt. Wir haben auch noch keine Ahnung, ob und wie die beiden zusammenhängen könnten. Es gibt entweder einen ganz wichtigen Punkt, den wir noch nicht gefunden haben, oder es ist Zufall, dass sie beide auf der Erde gelandet sind.“  
„Ach du liebe Güte“, Rodney versuchte das alles zu verdauen. Er wünschte bald, er hätte nie davon erfahren, wünschte, er würde er jetzt immer noch glücklich aber unwissend, die Computer der SERCOM reparieren, statt sich mit solch einem Wissen herumquälen zu müssen. Wenngleich es ihn natürlich schon reizte, einen Blick auf die Technologie der Fremden werfen zu können.  


„Hier“, Lorne nutzte die Unterbrechung und warf McKay und Sheppard zwei kleine Plättchen zu. Beide fingen sie reflexartig auf und Sheppards begann sofort in leuchtendem Grün zu erstrahlen.  
Beckett und Lorne nickten sich zu. „Das ist der zweite Grund, warum wir hier sind“, meinte Lorne und wandte sich an Sheppard. „Sie tragen ebenfalls das Gen in sich, von dem Doktor Beckett sprach.“  
„Wie wollen Sie das wissen?“  
„Niemand vor Ihnen hat es geschafft, die Tür des Aufzugs zu öffnen. Noch niemals habe ich dieses Artefakt derart hell und intensiv leuchten sehen.“  
Sheppard ließ das Plättchen auf den Teppichboden fallen, als habe er sich verbrannt, das Licht erlosch.  
„John ist ein Alien?“, fragte McKay mit riesengroßen Augen.  
„Unsinn“, lachte Carson. „Sheppard ist genauso wenig ein Alien, wie ich einer bin. Nur, Sheppard, Lorne und auch ich gehören zu den wenigen Leuten, die diese Art der Technologie aktivieren können. Und deshalb ist die Regierung mehr als interessiert daran, Sheppard wieder in Dienst zu nehmen.“  
„Und ich?“, mischte sich Rodney ein, der bereits an dem Plättchen herumfummelte, um zu sehen, wie es funktionierte. Mein Gott, die ganze Technologie, die es zu erforschen galt! All das Wissen und die Rätsel, die dort warteten!  
„Ich habe ihnen vermitteln können, dass du der führende Computerexperte bist und dass sie gut daran täten, dein Potential sinnvoll zu nutzen.“  
„Aber wie passt McMurdo in die Geschichte?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard.  
Lornes Augen verengten sich und er musterte Sheppard kritisch: „Sie wissen auch von der Antarktisstation?“  
Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern und überließ Major Lorne die weiteren Schlussfolgerungen, wie sie davon erfahren hatten.  
Beckett erklärte: „In der Nähe von McMurdo ist eine unterirdische Forschungsstation in der sehr viele außerirdische Artefakte lagern. Die Station hier in Nevada ist wesentlich kleiner, aber da es zu auffällig gewesen wäre, das fremde Schiff nach McMurdo zu schaffen, haben wir es hierher zur Untersuchung gebracht.“

Er zog einen kleinen Handheld-Computer aus der Tasche und zeigte Rodney und Sheppard etliche Statistiken, Bilder von der Forschungsstation und Schemata der verschiedenen Dinge, die sie dort gefunden und bereits untersucht hatten. Sheppard war es klar, dass es ihnen mit jedem Wort mehr, das sie erfuhren, unmöglicher gemacht wurde, nicht für die Regierung zu arbeiten. McKay jedenfalls war hellauf begeistert, ließ sich von Carson noch etliche Dinge erklären und Lorne wandte sich an Sheppard.  
„Major Sheppard, Sie würden wieder in Ihren alten Rang und Besoldungsgruppe eingesetzt werden, wenn Sie zustimmen.“  
„Falls ich zustimme, dann nicht im Rahmen der Armee“, erklärte Sheppard kategorisch. „Ich lasse mir mein Leben nicht erneut diktatorisch vorschreiben.“ Sein Blick ging zu McKay.  
Der diskutierte immer noch aufgeregt und mit wild herumfuchtelnden Händen mit Beckett und rief eins um andere Mal verzweifelt aus: „Aber warum weißt du das denn nicht?“  
„Vielleicht weil ich kein Techniker bin, Rodney? Ich bin Arzt.“

Lorne folgte dem Blick und da er die Entlassungsgründe kannte, zog er seine Rückschlüsse und nickte. „Ich verstehe. Ich bin sicher, wir werden eine Lösung finden. Major, ich möchte hier keine großen Reden schwingen, aber die Erde braucht Sie. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele von diesen kleinen Schiffen in den nächsten Monaten die Erde erreichen könnten. Vielleicht war es nur ein Späherschiff und die Armada wartet bereits irgendwo im Weltraum. Wir können jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können, brauchen.“  
Sarkastisch erwiderte Sheppard: „Den Spruch kenne ich. Auch mein Land hat mich angeblich gebraucht und dann doch eiskalt abserviert.“  
„Das tut mir Leid. Dieses Mal wird es anders laufen. Ich bin befugt, Ihnen alles Mögliche anzubieten. Wenn der Vertrag eines zivilen Beraters zu Ihren Forderungen gehört, ist das ohne weiteres machbar.“  
„Was noch?“  


Überrascht rief Lorne: „Soll ich jetzt all meine Trümpfe auf den Tisch legen?“  
„Würde uns Zeit ersparen“, meinte Sheppard flapsig.  
Lorne, der nicht unbedingt den Betonköpfen zuzuordnen war, konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch wieder fliegen.“  
Sheppards Augen leuchteten auf. „Hätten Sie sich das nicht bis zum Schluss aufheben sollen?“  
„Ich dachte, wir wollten Zeit sparen?“, fragte Major Lorne mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.  
„Gutes Argument.“ Sheppard war hin und her gerissen. Er hatte sich ja geschworen, nie wieder etwas mit dem Verein anzufangen, und jetzt boten sie ihm fast alles, was er wollte.

„Können Rodney und ich bis morgen früh Bedenkzeit haben?“  
Lornes Wangenmuskeln spannten sich an, er hätte wohl gerne etwas anderes geantwortet, meinte aber zuvorkommend: „Sicher.“  
Er erhob sich, schüttelte John die Hand und als Beckett erfuhr, dass es erst am nächsten Morgen eine Antwort geben würde, schaute er zwar enttäuscht drein, folgte aber Lornes Vorschlag, sich zum Frühstück wieder zu treffen. Er ließ McKay noch seinen Computer da, gab ihm die Durchwahl seines Hotelzimmers, falls sie noch Fragen haben sollten, und folgte Lorne. 

Rodney ließ einen ganzen Schwall von Informationen über die Aliens und das Raumschiff auf John niederprasseln, alles, was er in der kurzen Zeit von Beckett gelernt hatte.  
John ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und streckte sich aus.  
Rodney nahm die Nachdenklichkeit des anderen Mannes wahr und legte sich neben ihn.  
„Sollen wir eine Münze werfen, ob wir „Ja“ sagen, oder nicht?“, erkundigte sich Rodney und strich mit seinen Fingern über den Ärmel von Johns Hemd.  
„Was für eine unwissenschaftliche Methode!“, beschwerte sich John, legte aber seine Hand über Rodneys.  


„Dann könnten wir aber immerhin so tun, als hätten wir in dieser Sache ein freie Entscheidung getroffen“, meinte Rodney mit mehr Einsicht, als Sheppard ihm angesichts seiner Begeisterung zugetraut hätte.  
„Für dich ist es sicher ein beruflicher Fortschritt“, räumte John ein. „Aber für mich klang es so, als würden sie mich nur als menschlichen Lichtschalter brauchen.“ Er seufzte.  
„Aber du dürftest fliegen.“  
„Das hast du mitbekommen?“ Sheppard war erstaunt.  
„Ich kann mich auf mehr als eine Unterhaltung konzentrieren, vor allem wenn jede zweite Antwort von Carson: „Das weiß ich nicht“ lautete.“

Sheppard grinste leicht, seufzte noch einmal und zog Rodney an sich heran. „Lass uns noch eine Nacht so tun, als wüssten wir nichts von Aliens und Raumschiffen, als hätte sich unser Leben nicht auf den Kopf gestellt.“ Jetzt mochte er nicht viel haben, in materieller Hinsicht, aber wenn er morgen unterschreiben würde, würde er das Wichtigste verlieren, das ihm den Job in der Detektei so erstrebenswert gemacht hatte. Die Freiheit zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte, solange er genug Geld für die Miete zusammen bekam. 

Wenn er wirklich nicht noch einmal für die Regierung arbeiten wollte, dann musste er noch in dieser Nacht verschwinden und versuchen unterzutauchen. Aber falls Lorne Recht hatte und da draußen wirklich jemand eine Invasion vorbereitete, wie feige wäre es dann von ihm, wenn er derweil seinen Cocktail auf irgendeiner Antillen-Insel schlürfen würde? Ganz abgesehen davon, wer garantierte ihm, dass die Aliens, die Rumproduktion für seine Drinks aufrechterhielten? Es war ein Dilemma, wenn beide Alternativen schlecht waren. Die ganze Müdigkeit des Tages überfiel ihn, machte ihm deutlich wie ereignisreich der Tag gewesen war, wie viele neue Eindrücke sie hatten verarbeiten müssen. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich das Beste, erst einmal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen, auch wenn er tief in seinem Innern schon wusste, wie seine Entscheidung am nächsten Morgen ausfallen würde.  
Er spürte, dass Rodneys Finger begannen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  


„Wir haben da noch eine unerledigte Sache von gestern Abend“, flüsterte Rodney gegen seine Brust. Die warme Luft jagte Zittern durch ihn hindurch, der Gedanke daran, was Rodney ihm mit diesen Worten anbot, schickte sofort einen Hitzeschwall hinterher.  
„Rodney, ich … bin sehr einseitig“, brachte er hervor, weil er wollte, dass zwischen ihnen Klarheit bestand. So wie er das von anderen Begegnungen gewohnt war. Das war er Rodney schuldig.  
Doch Rodney ließ sich nicht festlegen, entkam ihm und seinen Plänen schon wieder. „Wir werden sehen“, murmelte er nur und leckte einmal über Johns Brustwarzen, eher drauf pustete.  
„Aber ich will …“ Er konnte sich nicht einfach so überrennen lassen. John hatte die Vermutung, dass Rodney nicht nur in beruflicher Hinsicht gut darin war, seinen Dickkopf durchzusetzen.  
„Ja, ja, ja, du bekommst alles, was du willst“, wehrte Rodney ungeduldig weitere Erklärungen ab und schickte seine Hand an Johns Körper herunter bis sie auf den Reißverschluss der Hose traf. Gleichzeitig küsste er John. Gierig und mit kleinen begeisterten Seufzern. „Alles, John, denn wer weiß, was morgen ist.“  
Das war eine Einstellung, mit der John gut leben konnte. Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste, es so pragmatisch zu sehen. Er rollte sich über Rodney …

 

\-------------ENDE------------

 

©Antares, November/Dezember 2007


End file.
